Sometimes, life gives you a second chance
by Wen1
Summary: continuation of “does the life really worth a try?”, real and pure JOTT. PG13 by precaution. Enjoy and review !
1. Default Chapter

**Sometimes, life gives you a second chance**

**Writer **: Wen

**Situation:** Crossover between X-Evo and the movie version of X-Men

**Summary :** Sequel of "does the life really worth a try?"

**Categorie :** general, romance

**Disclamer: **I don't own the X-men bla bla bla

**Writter notes: **Here is, it's for the real Jott fans cos sometimes it's maybe a little sappy lol. I haven't spent hours on this fanfic which was in the first place a leisure, so some mistakes or incoherencies could've escaped to the re-reading, so thanks in advance for your indulgence -)

In order to well understand this fic's universe, I recommend you to read the "first part": "does the life really worth a try?" http: remember that I'm French so I had to translate the whole fic before correcting it (thanks to Slickboy) and mistakes can always get through.

Do not publish without my authorization, please.

* * *

Two days had melted away since Scott had been set free…Two days since he had been brought back to Jean. Both of them hadn't really been seen outside of their room. Of course, they still had to recuperate. Jean still had to recover from a major suicide attempt and Scott from a long sequestration, but there was no doubt that they were also catching up this lost time spent so far away from each other. 

Scott been awake for a while now but he hadn't moved, he was holding Jean in his arms, her hair spread on his bare-chest, she was beautiful, it was all he was able to think about. Having her like this, against him, would have seemed unbelievable to him only a few days before, but now they were together,…together. Scott smiled at this thought, henceforth they'd stay together forever, he'd never let anybody taint that again. Jean's left hand slightly moved. He though again about his intentions before the '_accident'_, but he rather liked to wait a little so they could take the time to find themselves again. Soon...he after he would see a ring at one of her fingers. For the moment, he was blessing the feeling of being at her sides, the slightest emanation of her scent and the simplest touch of her skin.

With a smile on her lips, Jean was beginning to emerge from her sweet dreams into which she had sunk. She felt so wonderful...she had never felt so protected or more in security, than she did in Scott's arms, all her muscles were relaxed and she felt like melting right into him. He was here, alive and well, their bond was stronger than ever and their mutual passion all the more exacerbated. She loved the feel his body against hers from his beating heart, to the feel of his fingers running through her hair when he thought she was asleep. Finally, she opened her eyes... her gaze meeting Scott's as she looked into his eyes which lay hidden behind the protective goggles he wore for sleeping.

- "Good morning my love" he said to her as she stretched herself like a cat and smiled languorously at him.

- "Good morning" she answered by softly running a finger on his chest.

There had a minute of silence before Jean muffled a laugh of which felt like music to his ears.

- "What?" asked Scott, surprised by this sudden reaction, as he rose her chin for bringing her face closer to his.

- "Some students just passed in front of our bedroom door and were thinking a little too loudly…"

**_I see_…** he sent by skimming her mouth with his lips, then her cheek _**and about what were they thinking?** _he asked, sliding his lips down her neck.

Jean closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head back, letting herself sink into to Scott's caress with a sigh of contentment.

**_What we could be…doing, that is to say…__Exactly what's happening_…_In here_** she answered with more or less regularity in her tone.

He was arousing a trail of fire within her, which was spreading all the way down to her her toes as his scent simply electrified her.

_**So, I think it's our duty to give them right**_ he sent to her by capturing her lips in a tender kiss, by letting his hands slide down her back _**What do you think about it?**_ he asked, whereas the moan she had just presented him with, was enough to answer to his question.

_**Hmm…I think this idea… deserves to be studied …**_ she answered by stroking his neck with the edge of her fingers, before sliding her arms behind the nape of his neck for bringing him closer to her. As their kisses were becoming more and more ardent and began to prevent them to think about anything else than their feelings about each other.

Making love with someone like this was always exalting; they would never get tired of showing the extent and the deepness of their feelings to each other.

* * *

It was 11.30 am, and since this day was the one where the students had to cook by themselves, the professors had nothing else to do than to relax. 

At the moment, Logan was taking a little aperitif with Hank and the Professor and Ororo were contented with picking some snacks the students had prepared.

- "Maybe will we see them more than one hour today" Hank suggested.

- "Huh, if we see them, it'll only be the time for them to take some provisions, I don't think they've slept much since they got back …"

- "Logan!" said Storm.

- "What? What's so shockin' about that? The fact I evoke that they make love?" asked Wolverine by putting down his glass on the table before shooting out one of his claws for impaling an olive.

The Professor smiled, his hands placed on his knees.

- "No, I think that, what is surprising her, as much than me and Hank, is that it's the first time you have openly evoked that a man could touch your little Jeannie, and this without any antipathy"

- "I well know that her first pregnancy wasn't the fruit of the holy ghost" Logan laughed at it before asking, surprised "It is really the first time?"

The other agreed, Logan swallowed his olive and declared:

- "That's just because Scott is different, he's really crazy about her and it's mutual. They're made for each other, I needed to take time to get used to it when they began to date…"

- "….And all the more when they decided to move in together in the same room" Hank added

Logan shot him a bad glance for having interrupted him, but finished by admitting:

- "…And all the more when they decided to move in together, that's true" he admitted "But I know he really takes care of her. Jean needs him and I know she couldn't have found better than him, no, nobody else was deserving Jean more than Shades"

The three other professors stood dumbstruck in front of one of Logan's longest confession. It's Storm who resumed the first:

- "Well…I guess you've never said it to Cyclops, have you?" she asked.

A mimicry of Wolverine answered to her question.

- "Oh well, masculine pride I guess" she sighed with an amused tone.

Hank declared with more seriousness.

- "They'll need a few more days for recovering, Scott has to regain his strength and so does Jean. And she risks to endure the repercussions of her miscarriage, but at least Scott will be here to help her"

* * *

the more reviews I get, the sooner I update :p 


	2. part 2

Thanks to, Slicky, Lil Jean, Emo princess, Ingrid and Diaz F for their reviews

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

In their room, Scott and Jean had just awoken again side by side on their back. The young woman had laid her head nook of the X-Men leader' shoulder. They were silent, enjoying the tender moment. Scott was skimming with the edge of his fingers along her body which he knew by heart. Then, he reached her bandages which were covering her wrists and asked her:

- "Is it still hurting you?"

- "A little…yeah it is" she admitted, feeling trough their bond that he wasn't convinced by her answer "It bounds to say that I knew what I was doing, I wanted to die. And it'll take some time to heal, Hank has done a good job, but it'll probably leave scars"

- "How long will it be before he removes the stitches?"

- "About a week, it depends on the way it'll evolve, I'll have to take some sedatives for a while in addition "

He didn't say anything else, carrying on his innocent exploration. When he passed his fingers on her abdomen which hadn't yet regained its platitude, she tensed and he felt a wave of deep sadness through their bond.

- "Jean, you know that I'm here for you, that we can speak about that…" he said in a hesitant voice, not knowing how to tackle the subject, he didn't want to rush her, but seeing that she wasn't talking about it by herself, it seemed important for him to do it "I know you're hurt Jean, I've seen your glance when you've wanted to slip on this suit I like so much and that you've realised you couldn't close it at your waist…"

He hadn't lessened his glance since the beginning. She was now looking down, tears began to flow.

- "I…I regret it so much Scott, this baby was everything for me, I had lost you forever and it was the only thing remaining of you at the moment…when I lost it…I felt completely abandoned. To lose our bond and then our…our son...It was too much…it was too much…I didn't have anything to hold onto anymore …" she confessed to him between the tears as he was holding her close against him, laying some kisses on her hair "…a week before…or if I hadn't lost it…you could've felt it move, we…"

She gave way to her sobs and Scott did all he could to comfort her, rocking her and soothing her with words.

- "Ssshhhhh, everything will be all right now Jean, I promise you" he murmured into her ear, before laying a long kiss on her temple "I'm here now, I'm here"

In order to be able to get over this unachieved pregnancy, Jean had lay it to rest...To give way to her emotions without suppressing anything. So he let her cry against him, crying himself by thinking about what she had had to endure during these last four months, about what they could have lived without Magneto and his thirst for vengeance. If he had been near Jean, maybe she wouldn't have suffered this miscarriage. Their bond had this advantage, they had been able to confide into each other in a way deeper than with simple words, both of them knew perfectly what they had mutually lived henceforth. Magneto had lost, they were together again and they would never let another chance to him to separate them ever again.

* * *

In the living room, where the other adults were relaxing, Professor Xavier seemed distant for awhile, before declaring:

- "Scott has just contacted me via telepathy, they will come down later, he and Jean have reached the subject of the miscarriage"

- "Is she crying?" asked Ororo, saddened.

The Professor nodded.

- "He's comforting her, but would rather prefer that we not wait for them to eat. They'll both need time."

- "This'll lie heavy on our little Jeannie's heart for a long time" said Hank in a sad voice "But I think she'll fall pregnant in the coming months and this new pregnancy will help her to get over the miscarriage. We'd have to make sure that she stay relaxed at the approach of the sixth month so history does not repeat itself"

The other nodded.

- "It'll be easier with Scott by her side, the circumstances will be different. I think everything will be alright the next time, and we'd all have her complaints about her big abdomen and her back pains" smiled Ororo

* * *

It was mid-December and almost one month had melted away. Scott and Jean had completely recovered physically and both of them had regained their place as teacher at the Institute but they didn't miss a single moment to be alone together. Christmas was coming and despite the cold, the couple was often going out on a nice little dates, as at their beginning.

This evening, they decided to go outside for a walk in the Institute park. The sun was about to set and the cold was becoming quite bitter, but they weren't paying attention to it. Tightly in each other's arms, they were slowly dancing to the music of their hearts on the dock bordering the lake which looked as though it was covering itself with a golden light. Scott and Jean were giving way to their emotions, leaning forehead against forehead, silent and kissing lovingly for a long time. They were only kissing each other, but this contact was completely consuming them, leaving them with a soft feeling of warmth.

After about an hour, they decided to come back inside, their cheeks had been reddened by the cold, well not entirely because of it … They went to curl up in front of the hearth of a fireplace where a crackling fire was burning. Jean sat on Scott's knees, her head laying on his shoulder.

- "I had a wonderful afternoon" she said to him with a smile.

- "Oh yeah?" asked Scott as Jean had slightly raised herself in order to look him into the eyes.

- "Hmm…." she said by beginning to kiss his face before capturing his lips in a tender and loving kiss.

That's how Logan and Ororo found them as they came to inform them that the dinner was ready. In a tacit agreement, they didn't say anything until they broke up their kiss by themselves, staying forehead against forehead.

- "About time ya surface for air" grumbled Wolverine.

- "Yes, a little more and he was about to throw you a bucket of cold water" added Storm, amused.

Their remark seemed to go unnoticed. Jean stayed in her comfortable position for some seconds with her eyes closed and a little smile on her lips, before slowly opening her eyelids, sinking her glance into Scott's.

_**That was nice**_ she sent to him, a naughty pout taking place on her face.

Scott frowned before smiling and kissing her on her forehead.

- "Would ya have forgotten that ya were in a public place?" replied Logan in a false strict tone, because seeing his protégée happy, could only make him feel somewhat concealing "Well love-birds, the dinner is waiting"

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	3. part 3

Thanks to the Emo princess, Michan, Reeny and Diaz F for their reviews

**Reeny**: there may be something special for this day in this fic, but maybe it won't fall the right day in the reality.

**Diaz F :** trouble ? with me ? never lol

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

The same evening, some days before Christmas, they were together in their bedroom, alone. Jean let Scott take her into his arms, her lover's scent was engulfing her up, inebriating her senses. The pressure of his arms was almost making her faint, the simple fact of touching him was awaking a blaze of intense desire within her. When he kissed her, she felt like an electrical shock was running through her whole body, taking her into another world where nothing else mattered more than them. She slipped her arms behind his neck and brought his body closer to hers. He tightened his embrace around her waist, beginning to glide his hands under her clothes. They weren't just spending their time by kissing and making love…No, most of the time, they only touched each other for physical contact, but often, this common passion which was consuming them, was giving way at their insatiable and uncontrollable desire.

Because of this fiery kiss, she was feeling his heart beating wildly under her hand she had laid on his chest, which she had undressed with the help of her telekinesis.

_**I love you**_ she sent to him trough their bond, not wanting to break their contact.

Scott pressed her against him a little more. Nothing was more important than the sensations he was awaking within her, she gave way to the pleasure and to his increasingly ardent kisses, and surrounded his hips with her legs as they were leading more or less successfully toward the bed.

_**You're my world, my heart, my soul, I couldn't live without you, never ever**_ He sent back to her before laying her unto the bed.

The feeling of her body against his was arousing as the last clothes quickly joined the other ones on the floor. Both of them were surrendering themselves to each other, desiring each other with the same fervour. The young woman was giving way to the tenderness of her mouth capturing his, awaking each part of her skin into a desire without age…Until it was pitch-dark when they fall asleep, sweating, tightly intertwined in one's arms.

* * *

When Jean awoke, she found herself alone in the bed. The lights of the bathroom were switched off, she searched Scott trough their bond but couldn't locate him, he was obviously blocking her out. Surprised, she shrugged, preferring that than not feeling him at all, and stood up to take a shower before dressing up and going down to the kitchen where she met Ororo and Logan.

- "Hi" she said as she headed towards one of the counters of the room "Have you seen Scott? I haven't been able to find him"

- "Gone for Christmas shoppin'" grumbled Logan his nose in the newspaper.

- "Don't worry Jean, Hank went with him with an image inducer, he had shopping to do too" quickly added Ororo even before Jean could let show her anxiety for knowing that he was gone alone.

- "Who's the telepath in the room?" asked the mutant by pouring herself a mug of coffee, reassured to know Hank with him, Scott was able to defend himself, but she couldn't help to be afraid after what Magneto had done to him..

Logan drank a gulp of his coffee and glanced toward the two friends.

- "It never occurred to ya to make purchases alone for the sake of surprises?" he grumbled again.

- "Of course it did," answered Ororo "but contrary to men, women don't do it the day before Christmas"

- "Huh huh…" slightly coughed Wolverine.

- "Ok, except if we've '_forgotten'_ something, this happens to everybody" answered Jean, feeling targeted.

- "Oh yeah, going through the snow to the mall in order to buy a surfer's outfit, this really happens to everybody"

- "It was more than eight years ago" she defended herself "Alex had decided at the last time to spend Christmas here, so I had extenuating circumstances" she said with confidence, a smile on her lips.

- "If you say so…"

Storm shared a smile with her best friend, before that last comment sank herself again into her smoking cup of coffee.

Alex was coming this year, and she had yet made her purchases with Scott. She asked herself for some minutes in addition, why he hadn't awoken her so she could come with him, but finished by dropping it and went to the laboratory as soon as she had finished her breakfast.

When Scott and Hank came back from the mall, the young man seemed to be satisfied, but didn't want to say anything to Jean, promising her she would understand later as he warmly welcomed his little brother who had arrived some minutes before.

* * *

By evening, the big room was seething with excitement. All the students who had stayed at the Institute were gathered with the adults around an enticing Christmas' dinner, and were casting impatient glances toward the imposing decorated Christmas tree which stalk was surrounded by a mountain of gifts. As a matter of fact, the families of the young mutants who weren't going home for the holidays had sent presents at their child, brother, sister, or other relatives. And moreover, the students had prepared gifts for their friends, as the professors had done, which only added to this impressing heap.

For this annual party, everybody was wearing nice dress clothes. Scott couldn't turn his eyes away from Jean who had slipped on a long dress of crimson velvet along with a tidy chignon tied into her hair and had adorned herself with earrings matching with her necklace… Both of them offered by the young man years ago. Her abdomen was flat again and the clothe was perfectly fitting her; she was divine and he hadn't restrained himself to tell her.

When the dinner was finished, the students rushed over to the boxes and if Jean reached to recuperate the one destined to Scott, it was only thanks to her powers. It was a wonderful jacket of black leather, thicket. Scott slipped into it, and it appeared to fit him perfectly. He kissed Jean in thanks and dropped a word in her ear:

- "It comes in the nick of time, because for my present, I would like to give it to you in more intimate setting. How about a walk in the moonlight?" he asked to her.

- "Of course" she smiled "I'll fetch my coat and I'll join you at the entrance"

Outside, the sky was clear, the moon was spreading the soft light that the sun was sending back to it, and this was giving them an excellent visibility thanks to the snow that had fallen some days before. Amara had made it melt in several paths which let them walk the feet on a dry ground.

Staying in a peaceful silence, Scott and Jean walked hand in hand to their place, in front of the lake.

The view was superb…the place was perfect. They stopped and Scott delicately kissed the young woman.

- "Are you ok? Not too cold?" he asked.

- "No, I'm fine"

He had kept her hands in his…It was the perfect moment. He had imagined it hundreds or even thousands of times, but, without fully knowing why, he **was ****extremely nervous**. He took a deep breath and began to speak

- "Jean, you know that after we met, even before I could see you, I fell madly in love with you" he said to her.

The young woman's heart tightened up. She had felt Scott's fright and was guessing what was about to happen, but she didn't say anything, and let him carry on.

- "I love you more than my own life, I could never live without you. I wanted to do this after my return from Hawaii, during our dinner, but my plans were somewhat opposed." he said with an oblique smile. He sighed deeply and carried on "Well, I'll go ahead and just say it" he resumed by kneeling on the ground before her, freeing one of Jean's hand for pulling out a little velvet box "Jean, I want to spend every last second of my life at your side."

The young woman had tears in her eyes and her breath utterly taken away.

- "Jean Grey, will you make me the happiest man of the world and marry me?" he asked by opening the little box, revealing a splendid ring, similar to the one he had bought four months ago and lost in that fateful plane crash.

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	4. part 4

Thanks to the Emo princess, Mc17, Demonestress and Reeny

**The Emo Princess :** Extraterrial send me the wedding comic by e-mail

**Demonestress: **don't worry, it's far to be over

**Reeny :** thanks. For the love scene, I'm never graphic, and for the bilingual, fortunately Slicky was here for correcting me in good English, cos some part weren't understandable from an English reader.

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

Jean smiled unto her ears as she wiped away the tears which had made their way along her cheek with a move of her hand and kneeled down in front of him.

- "Oh Scott, oh course I'll marry you! I say yes, yes and yes again" she answered by punctuating each reply by a kiss.

She was crying of joy and emotion. Scott wiped away her tears, took her hand and slipped on the ring, the symbol of their future official union.

* * *

- "Has anybody seen Scott and Jean?" asked Ororo.

A sudden silence hung over as several students looked around them and Logan sniffed the air.

- "They went out more than one hour ago" answered Rogue.

At the very moment the mutant was saying that, the principal doors were opened and the professors entered the hall, followed by some students. They arrived as Scott and Jean were shaking their coat for getting it ridded of the flacks of snow which had just begun to fall in abundance. When Ororo saw that the telepath had cried, she was surprised and a little worried, but the smile which was lightening her face reddened by the cold quickly reassured her.

- "We were justly askin' ourselves where ya went" grumbled Logan.

Then, Professor Xavier noticed a certain white-gold jewel on Jean's hand as it intertwined with Scott.

_Engaged?_ he asked by telepathy.

The young woman's smiled even more, which seemed to answer to the question, and he declared.

- "Congratulation, you two !" he said, before it soon dawned on the others "My children, we will celebrate an event, the likes of which have never happened until now at this Institute …unless you rather like…"

- "No, no" Scott interrupted him "All the contrary, we would be honoured if our wedding could take place at the very place where all our story together began"

Charles smiled, proud and honoured. He came closer for shaking Scott's hand and kissing Jean on the cheek, forcing her to bend down, which she did willingly, and reaffirmed his congratulations. Alex came to shake his grand brother's hand along with the students, thrilled by the news as they crowded around Jean to see … but they had to wait for Storm to finish of admiring it herself and hugging her best friend and Cyclops.

Once the stir had passed, Scott and Jean had settled into the living room where only the professors and a few students were staying at the foot of the Christmas-tree or showing each other their presents. Rogue, Bobby, Kurt and Kitty were listening more or less discreetly to what was said and Alex had stayed into the room too, near his brother.

- "So bro, did you have the time to think about a date for this wedding?" he asked.

The young couple glance at each other, as they seemed to briefly consulate each other.

- "We were thinking the middle of March, I think it would be great, this would give us the time for preparing everything" said Scott

Jean carried on:

- "And Professor, of course, we would like have the ceremony here at the park, in a place where we've always been accepted for what we were…that is to say, as mutants. It's just that… **No Mayor would ever let two mutants marry**, and you know that we aren't really religious…"

- "I would be delighted if the ceremony was celebrated here, you know that…" answered the Professor "Seeing my two first students getting married is truly a momentous event, but unfortunately Jean, you are right, officiating this union may be a problem …"

He stayed pensive, placing his hands under his chin as he was often doing when he was thinking, but it was here when Kurt said:

- "Sorry for intervening, I shouldn't have listened, but…my uncle is a kind of really modern parish priest, he could marry Mr Summers and the Doctor Grey even in a few religious ways…"

The professors looked at him in an interested way.

- "And you think your uncle would accept to marry us?" asked Scott "I mean… what is his position toward mutants?"

- "Really engaged" answered Kurt before précising with a smile "he is one himself, so it wouldn't be a problem at all"

The decision was made to call Hans Wagner for officiating the ceremony and the Professor would find a mayor for them to all be legally recognized.

* * *

For the moment, Scott Summers and Jean Grey were officially engaged and a little party had even been organized. The Institute turned out well and new students were coming and they had to lodge them. That was why the Professor had just begun an addition in the yard which would last several months and had ordered a construction of a new wing of the big house. For the moment, even if the classes were becoming more **crowded**and that the students had to share their bedrooms, the video session of the evening still had the same success.

The professors and the students had settled into the biggest common-room, equipped with a home-cinema, and were watching '_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'_ in the semi-darkness. As was their custom, Scott and Jean were settle together on an armchair, the telepath on the young man's knees with her head laying against his shoulder. They weren't stopping to entwine their fingers, to kiss briefly and to breathe soft words verbally or through their bond from which they conveyed tender gestures towards each other. But here, being more aside from the other, this was passing relatively unnoticed

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	5. part 5

Thanks to Diaz F, The Emo Princess, Carla, Jott4eternity and Tootsee for their reviews

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

Harry Potter was flying after Neville's Remembrall as Scott had totally detached his attention from the movie and was letting run his fingers on the half-nude arms of Jean in the warmth dispensed by the fireplace. On her wrists and forearms were the white scars of the deep cuts she had inflicted to herself some months before, but it wasn't really apparent. Jean was right, Hank had made a good job.

_**Your skin is so soft**…_ he sent to her through their bond.

Jean smiled and shivered imperceptibly. But Scott didn't stop here and let his hand slip under the young woman's clothe. Her body reacted immediately at the caress, but she tried to call him to order.

_**Scott! Not here!**_

This time it was the young man who smiled, proud to see how he was able to attract her attention.

**_I find you well sensible_…** he said in a coaxing voice.

_**That's because I love you, idiot, and you know perfectly that I can't resist to your caresses**_ she answered before adding _**but this is not the ideal place for this kind of thing…**_

Her argument seemed to have worked and she thought she managed to reason with him. For awhile **–**bythe time that on the screen, Harry was brought by McGonagall to meet Oliver Wood in the movie**-** that was what it seemed, but Scott resumed his explorations soon after that.

**_Have you decided to torture me?_ asked Jean _Do you know that I could easilyl reverse the situation, and that without even making a move?_...** she threatened him.

_**Yes, but you're not doing it…**_ he made remark by letting his hand remain on its ascension, without anybody notice anything.

_**You've got it coming Scotty boy…**_ she added.

It didn't seem to worry him at all and he began to nibble her neck, Jean had to gather all her will in order to for her to not betraying the sudden warmth she felt in her body

_**Scott!**_ she repeated more strongly before letting speak her desire …_ **How about we leave Harry and his spells and head up for a little intimacy in our bedroom? **_she suggested, closing her eyes and biting her lips as her fiancé was keeping on caressing her.

**_I couldn't agree more_ …**

They stood up at the same time and wished everybody good night before calmly going out of the room. As soon as they reached the hall, Jean took Scott along by his hand and quickly made their way toward the first-floor. They stopped only briefly before giving way to their passion as they reached their bedroom and closed the door …

* * *

It was early in the afternoon on February 14th, Jean was watching for some twenty students take a test. She was a little lost into her thoughts…her periods were late and she didn't look well. For a few days she had been feeling particularly tired and even nauseous. She knew these symptoms for having felt them before and, as soon as her session was finished and that she had recuperated the copies, she went to the sub-basement and into the lab. Greeting Hank on the way, she discreetly did a blood test on herself, not wanting to go and buy a pregnancy-test as she had last time. No…she didn't want to reproduce the same schema that had happened before. She prepared the sample of blood like it was required and performed the necessary exams. Once the results were printed and she read them… it confirmed her pregnancy. She let herself fall into her chair, a little too briskly jugging by the worried look from Beast:

- "Jean? Is everything all right?" he asked.

She had a paper pressed against her breast and he had to call her again in order to get her to react. She finished by noticing his presence and, with a smile and the shine into her eyes, she answered with a troubled voice while stashing the results into her pocket.

- "Yes, everything's all right…perfectly all right…"

- "Are you sure? You're all white" insisted Hank.

- "I'm fine, don't worry…I…I have to go. I want to get ready for my dinner with Scott" she added by cleaning and tidying what she had used.

- "Have a good Saint Valentine's Day you two" Beast wished her as Jean was already leaving the lab.

_/I think it'll be memorable…/ _she thought.

She went to their room, took a shower, her glance lingering on her abdomen, and prepared herself for being perfect for their dinner. How would she announce it to him? She didn't know. She already knew his reaction and didn't need to fear anything else other than joy, contrary to other women, but she wanted this moment to be magic.

As she was coming out of the bathroom and was about to get dressed again, she had an idea and Ororo turned up in the nick of time…

- "Jean? I'm going to the mall, do you want to come with me?" she asked through the door.

Jean quickly slipped into her clothes, opened the door, and asked her best friends to wait her for two minutes.

She had had all the time she needed for doing her purchase at the mall and to come back and get ready for her date. Scott was already waiting for her down the stairs in a particularly elegant into a suit without tie, but with a shirt, slightly half-open. He was superb and he didn't think any less about her when she climbed down the stairs in a long black dress that fit her shapes perfectly

_**You're wonderful**_ he sent to her through their bond by kissing her briefly but lovingly, before offering his arm to her.

_**But you too**_ she answered by giving hers.

- "Have a good evening you two" said the Professor and Storm who were crossing the hall for joining the dinning-room.

The young couple thanked them and went away..

The candlelit dinner was perfect; Scott brought her to a chic restaurant held by a mutant, which allowed them to not have any problems or worry about remarks from the other clients.

As it had been the case for a lot of dates, they didn't come back directly at the Institute, but went for a walk into the park over towards their place. Jean was holding the bunch of roses Scott had offered to her, as well as the present she was about to give to him.

- "It's been a wonderful evening" said Scott after they had sat on the bench which had been installed here some weeks ago.

He attracted Jean on his knees, gliding his arms around her waist:

_**I love you**_ he sent to her before kissing her.

Jean answered to the kiss for some minutes, before delicately breaking it, keeping nevertheless one of her arms around his neck:

- "I have something for you" she said by taking the packet she had kept behind her with the bouquet with her telekinesis.

She gave it to him and watched him opening it. The gift revealed itself to be a book, it was when Scott read the title that he almost left breathless as his heart skipped a beat.

**_'To live and share your wife's pregnancy,_**

**_the_****_ questions that us, future daddies, ask ourselves and their answers'_**

He turned his head toward Jean and managed to articulate:

- "You…?"

Jean nodded, a marvellous smile lightening her face.

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	6. part 6

Thanks to Ingrid, The Emo Princess and Reeny for their reviews

**Ingrid:** Wow thanks, I know a lot, go see in my profile, there are a lot of favourite stories and writer, but I've not update dit. Anyway, you can join the forum Jott of extraterrial here : http:jott. For the full story, you mean "does the life really worth a try ?"

**The emo princess**: Wow, I'm honoured, but I don't want to scared her

**Reeny**: this is the sequel of "does the life…" and in here she was doctor, they're 25 years old

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

Jean nodded, a marvellous smile lightening her face.

- " I have suspected it for a few days, so I did a blood test earlier …I'm pregnant Scott" she said, her eyes clouded with tears of joy, it was as if what she had dreamed when she had believed him dead, was becoming reality.

Scott stayed under the surprise for several seconds, before being overwhelmed by a rush of joy and pride, that Jean could feel trough their bond. And, with a smile drawn on his lips, he took Jean's face between his hands and kissed her passionately.

- "You're sure? Do you know how far you are along?" he asked.

- "Yes, I'm certain. I have the results of the exams into the room. I'm 2 months pregnant…but anything can happen you know? I…"

Scott laid a finger on her lips:

- "Sssssh, everything will be alright sweetheart, this baby will be born, and we will raise him" he said to her by kissing her again, before breathing "I'm going to be a dad…"

Jean smiled as Scott glided his hands between the tails of her coat and laid his hand on her abdomen which he softly stroked, conscious that it was carrying a life.

- "I'm going to be a dad …" he repeated without losing his smile, waves of emotions were flooding trough their bond "I...I dunno what to say…it's wonderful…it's as if all our dreams are becoming reality, we'll get married and have a child, our child…I can't believe it…Oh Jean you're making me the happiest man in the world, I love you so much" he said to her as she cried for joy as well, before starting again to kiss her, one hand still laid on her abdomen, his soft warmth spreading through the textile.

_'Fearless Leader'_, that was how he was known, but Jean had always known his fears and weaknesses, and h knew hers. Seeing him crying was extremely rare. As a matter of fact, she had never seen him cry as much than since they had been reunited. Tears of joy, she was glad he was showing to her his emotions without taboo…him who, at his arrival at the Institute had always been so reserved.

Jean was also crying of joy, she was living what she couldn't have lived for her first pregnancy and they were going to get married (and at this subject she would have to speak to him) ; it was as if Magneto had never committed this horrible vengeance. Even though she knew she had lost a first baby into the story, she had decided not to think about it again, well, at least she would try. The past was the past and a second chance had been offered to them and they were taking it whole heartedly. Jean felt herself being warmed-up by their love, feeling Scott overjoyed through their bond. She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss.

* * *

It was only half an hour later that they came back to the Institute.

When they entered into the hall it was 10.50 p.m. and the professors were still up. Scott and Jean took advantage of this time and chose to rejoin them.

- "So? How was your Valentine's Day?" asked Hank.

- "This one will stay unforgettable…" answered Scott, still under the influence of the shock.

- "How so Shades, ya seem strange" said Logan.

- "That's because we have something to announce to you" he said "We won't be able to get married on March15th as planned"

- "Why ? what happened?" asked the Professor.

Jean smiled, helping to reassure him that it wasn't a cancelling.

- "Well let's just say that, given what I've found out and confirmed this morning, I would rather postpone the wedding of about two months, unless if you want me not being able to approach the banquet and vomiting at any moment…" she said with a smile on her lips.

The professors, between Jean's words, and Scott's protective attitude, placed behind her, theirs hands intertwined on the young woman's abdomen, quickly determined what she meant by her words.

- "You're pregnant again? Is that what you're saying? You're pregnant Jean?" asked Ororo by hoping despite all not having misinterpreted her for not reopening old wounds.

Jean nodded, smiling all the more.

- "We're going to have a baby" proudly confirmed Scott with a smile, before laying a kiss on his fiancée's temple.

- "Congratulations!"

Ororo went to hug her best friend into her arms, forcing the couple to part as Hank and Logan were shaking Scott's hand as the Professor went also to congratulate his '_children'_.

- "Well, what a wonderful event!" said Storm "A future wedding, a baby on the way…"

Jean rather liked hearing the news herself, as Scott had regained his place behind her.

- "I'm only two months pregnant. But the risk of…of miscarriage is still high, since that…"

The young woman was again interrupted by one of Scott's fingers on her lips:

- "Jean, we've yet talked about that, everything will be alright" he said to her.

- "Scott is right Jean, the situation in which you are in now is totally different. You'll endure the normal emotional instabilities of a pregnancy, but nothing compared to the last one" approved Hank.

- "He's right" supported Logan "So, ya'll relax, no overworkin'yourself and let Scott takin' care of ya. For that I trust him totally"

- "…And in eight bygone months you'll be not only married, but you'll also be parents" finished Ororo with a smile.

The news spread throughout the Institute, not knowing the source, but knowing it was someone who certainly had an opportunist ear…Never minding, they were congratulated during the whole week which followed.

* * *

Scott was even more thoughtful toward Jean than he never had, and it wasn't long before he saw for himself what '_morning'_ sickness meant …

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	7. part 7

Thanks to The Emo Princess and diazF for their reviews

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

One morning, as Jean had just sat on the edge of the bed for getting up while he was about to kiss her into the neck, she was taken by a nausea so sudden that she rushed toward the bathroom, her eyes wide opened, her hand on her mouth, muffling a moan. When she could at least looking up without feeling another heave of her stomach, she felt as floppy as the flannel that Scott passed on her face (a method he had learned from the book she had offered to him, which one he had decided to read progressively) He flushed the toilet and, once she had abundantly rinsed out her mouth, took her into his arms and brought her back onto the bed, laying her against him, using his chest as a cushion for her.

- "Are you feeling better?" asked Scott, worried because of Jean's white appearance.

- "For the moment yes, but it's only the beginning…" she answered, her eyes half closed, as he was running his fingers trough her hair.

- "I'll prepare some breakfast and will carry it to you at bed each morning" announced Scott "I've read that if you ate half an hour before getting up, you'll escape to the nauseas"

Jean smiled, fond by his proposition and the fact of seeing at which point he was putting a lot into this pregnancy.

- "I've used this method, it's effective that's true, but I've never had such nauseas…" she breathed as Scott was now slightly stroking her abdomen by letting her eyes become heavy with sleep.

He watched her fall asleep while he kept telling her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, and how he would never get tired of holding her into his arms.

Jean spent this third month, pale, sometimes feverish, sleeping, vomiting and adopting an irritable temper.

But when she started the fourth month…

* * *

The professors were in the kitchen where Scott had brought the breakfast to Jean some twenty minutes earlier before coming back down. This day was a big one. This morning it wasn't a Jean in messy pyjamas, pale and grumpy who arrived, but a radiant one:

- "I feel like I'm on a little cloud" she announced "It's the first morning in weeks that I've been able to keep my breakfast!"

She briefly but lovingly kissed Scott before adding:

- "Goodbye perpetual nauseas, and long life to the second quarter!"

- "I'm glad to know that you're feeling better" announced Charles Xavier.

- "Yes, some people were beginning to do opinion poll for knowing who, you or Logan, had the worst temper" said Ororo.

- "It's not a question of temper, but of sudden changes of mood provoked by hormones" she justified herself before asking "Who was on the top?"

- "Me" grumbled Logan.

- "That's reassuring, I would never want to compete with you"

- "That's kind of ya Red" he answered.

Ororo entered into the conversation:

- "In any case, at least you'll be able to help me cook again"

- "As long as some scents don't bother me, no problems"

Hank arrived in the room in seeing the young woman, he asked:

- "Have you drank your liter of water Jean?"

- "Yeah, and I can say you that I'm not disappointed not having to go to a clinic and wait…"

- "So, let's go?" asked the Beast.

Scott and Jean shared a glance.

- "Let's go!" confirmed Jean by dragging Scott by the hand to the medical bay where she would have her first scan.

She could have done it alone, but she preferred to ask Beast to take care of that so she could focus all her attention on the screen and on Scott. Yes, this one she wasn't about to live it alone, Scott had sat at her side as soon as she had settled unto the examination table. Their hearts were beating wildly and they had sweaty palms as the young man, took Jean's hand into his.

Hank pulled up Jean's pull and applied the gel at which contact she started.

- "What?" asked Scott.

Jean slightly laughed and squeezed his fiancé's hand into hers.

- "Don't worry Scott, it's just cold, that's all"

- "Fearless leader?" teased Hank _it wouldn't surprise me if he insisted to do us a couvades our Cyclops / _he thought.

He switched on the monitor and placed the probe on Jean's belly. As for the previous scans the young woman had lived, the sounds of two distinct heartbeats were soon heard. The emotion she felt was all the more overwhelming that it had had been before. She had put down all her mental shields, as had Scott, which allowed them to really share this moment through their bond. The X-Men Leader's, the stoic man, seemed as hypnotized and had stopped to run his fingers through Jean's hair.

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	8. part 8

Thanks to The Emo Princess and diazF for their reviews

no twins, two for Jean's and the baby's heartbeat.

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

- "It that the baby…?...Is that its heart we're hearing?" he stammered by squeezing a little harder on Jean's hand.

- "The quicker of the two, yes" answered Hank by smiling, before adding "From this, I can safely tell you that you're not expecting for triplets or twins"

He slightly moved the probe:

- "It's hard to see anything…" admitted Scott.

- "With your shades it must be even worse," conceded Hank "But with procedure, we recognize everything. See, here is it's head, here are it's hands and its clenched fists, and here are it's little legs and feet. It measured 0.78 inches all is perfectly normal ; Jean you should give birth around the 15 of October, but as you know, it isn't an exact science"

Jean observed a little more at the figure on the screen and pronounced:

- "…It's a girl, Scott…We're going to have a little girl!" she said in a voice troubled by the tears which had begun to roll down her cheeks ; the hormones were working their effects on her, but it was bound to admit that there was well off to be touched.

Scott kissed her before staying forehead against forehead with her.

_A daughter, I'm going to have a daughter _he thought without really yet daring to believe it.

**_She's here Scott, still really little but she's here_** made Jean's voice into his mind.

He came off his reverie as he looked at his fiancée into the eyes and smiled, before kissing her again.

Hank let them live their moment, switched off the machine, rewound the tape and gave it to Scott some minutes afterwards after they had taken in this momentous moment.

* * *

Later that evening in their room, Scott still couldn't recover from what he had felt by seeing their baby on the scan screen; and the fact of having, one hour before, showed the tape at Ororo, Logan and the Professor hadn't made him come down from his little cloud.

He had proudly indicated the different parts of their daughter's body, who Jean was brooding inside her belly…This little being no bigger than the palm of his hand.

Now, alone again with his fiancée, he simply laid his ear tenderly against the hardly perceptible bulge of Jean's abdomen, as if he was listening for the slightest movement. The young woman was smiling, cherishing these instants which she had so much missed her some months before, and ran her fingers trough Scott's hair.

- "Hi baby, I don't know if you hear me, but…well, you'll often hear my voice and your mother's one, so I rather like to do the presentations: I'm your daddy and I'm looking forward to see you coming into the world"

Jean laughed.

- "What? Speaking to one's future child creates links" he defended himself by making to her a half-shamed, half serious, smile.

- "It's not that Scott, I'm just happy that's all…Even if seeing you speaking to my belly is somewhat humours."

- "Somewhat humorous?" he asked by raising his eyebrows.

- "No Scott, don't do it" she said by guessing what he was thinking about.

- "Why shouldn't I?" he answered by beginning to tickle her.

She laughed all the more, begging him to stop which he managed to do only after a good long while. He fell beside her as she went to curl against him.

- "I love you, and you make me the happiest man of the world" he said to her again, like the day he had asked for her hand, like the one when she had announced her pregnancy.

He bent down and softly kissed her, an action which Jean deepened by gliding her fingers trough his hair.

**_Hhmmmm_****_, haven't you been reading the book I got you? You know, the part where it says that the sexual desire of pregnant women is more intense……?_** she sent to him into a mischievous voice.

Scott broke their kiss, surprised.

- "I haven't yet read this chapter" he said "But it doesn't risk...?"

- "No, no contra-indication until the last weeks"

Scott didn't ask for logistics, she was the doctor and was certain of what she said.

- "Didn't you say to me ten minutes earlier that you were tired?" he asked.

- "Not so tired anymore" she answered languorously "and I know you want it as much as I do…"

Feeling through their bond his anxiety to hurt the baby by crushing it despite her words, it was her who made the first move. She swung at her turn and found herself overlapping him before attracting him toward her by telekinesis and kissing him again. Letting his senses guiding him, reassured by the trust Jean was showing him trough their bond, he surrounded her with his arms and let his passion inflaming himself at his turn, kissing her with more ardour and getting rid of their superfluous clothes.

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	9. part 9

Thanks to The Emo Princess, diazF and lil jean for their reviews

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

The fourth month scan was even more impressive for Scott: the foetus had doubled of size and was measuring near of 6.70 inches from the head to the heels. He saw that her nose, her nostrils and his daughter's upper lip were sketching, that her chin was growing as were her cheeks, which were appearing under the eyes dissimulated behind tightly closed eyelids, and that she was bringing her thumb closer to her mouth. Jean was so overwhelmed that it provoked a slight acceleration of the foetus's cardiac rhythm and caused it to fidget. Being in some ways her second pregnancy, she had yet to feel her moves inside of herself, but couldn't yet totally share it with Scott, only a few through their bond.

Although she felt tired and aspired often to merely let herself sleep wherever she was, she was beaming with joy since the whole disappearance of her nauseas. Her happiness was illuminating her glance and tinting each of her gestures. But henceforth she was forbidden to go the lab. It was out of question for her to manipulate chemicals during her pregnancy. Scott had changed too, not only toward her, but also into his own behaviour, as a matter of fact, seeing him smile wasn't nearly as rare anymore.

* * *

Two weeks later, the date of her wedding with Scott fast approaching, Jean went to do some shopping with Ororo, by beginning at the lingerie counter…

- "Oh god, look what I'll have to wear soon" said Jean by showing an enveloping panties to her best friend.

Ororo couldn't help but laugh.

- "For the moment, I think you can still take the liberty of wearing something sexier…by taking it a size or two bigger" admitted Ororo.

- "Hum…This outfit isn't bad, and they're even made in my actual size" remarked Jean "Being pregnant has its advantages…" she added by referring to the two sizes of bra she had taken.

Ororo laughed again before becoming serious once more:

- "So, everything is still alright with Scott"

- "Perfectly well, it always has been. I feel like I've been living in a daydream since seven and a half month –excepted when I was always nauseous–" excluded the young woman before carrying on "But Scott is here, even if I had a bad temper. It's so incredible what had happened in so little time…and Scott is wonderful. When I was a little girl, everybody told me there was no such thing as love at first sight or soul mates. Well I've the proof of the contrary. I love him so much and there isn't one second where I don't think about him when I don't simply feel him through our bond." answered Jean, dreamily.

- "Yes, that everybody can see," answered the weather witch as they were paying their purchases.

Then, they carried on their walk through the mall:

- "Look at that, it's horrible" said Ororo by showing to her a shop, through others ones, which had placed a notice saying '_forbidden to mutants_', as if they were only dogs, and it was even worse because some of them were accepting these last ones.

The lights and the music slightly fluctuated and some objects fell to the floor into the shop in question. The mutant cast a glance to her friend who hadn't answered and seemed lost into her thoughts; she understood that the interferences were coming from her.

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	10. part 10

Thanks to The Emo Princess, Julie, diazF and Ingrid for their reviews

Ingrid: all my fics are in my profile

here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

**-** "Jean!" she said by slightly nudging her. 

The telepath gathered her thoughts and soon all returned to normal and fortunately nobody had noticed them.

- "Are you all right?"

- "Yes…I've…I've just lost the control for a minute"

- "Do you want to sit back for a while?"

- "No, I'm fine, it's gone. I don't know what came over me"

- "This has happened regularly to you since last year after Liberty Island. Have you talked again to the Professor about it?"

- "Of course I have. He thinks my powers are evolving with more or less regularity. I'm working on it, but sometimes I have these surges, absences…The feeling it's them which are controlling me" admitted Jean before adding in front of her best friend's look "Don't worry, it must be the hormones"

- "Or a future little girl controlling her mother" said Ororo in a lighter tone.

- "Who knows?" joked Jean "Well, let's go somewhere else."

They finished by choosing a beautiful wedding dress shop which was also purposing special maternity ones. Jean found the perfect dress, which she took with some margin at the waist in foresight of the two weeks to come, knowing that at four months of pregnancy she was beginning to become rounded of several inches a week.

* * *

The next two weeks melted away fairly quickly. The weather promised to be superb for the next two days and the decorations and the chairs had yet to be placed in front of the white kiosk overhanging the cliff looking out to the sea. Kurt's uncle was scheduled to arrive tomorrow. For Scott and Jean, the closer their wedding day came the stronger their bond became. It would be hard not seeing each other for 24 hours up until the ceremony, but they both knew it was worth it. 

- "Hey lovebirds, ya'll be together again tomorrow, so it's not that's terrible" said Wolverine as Scott and Jean were prolonging their kiss.

The couple stayed in each other's arms a bit longer while murmuring some words to each other and finished to part, but not without a last kiss, for going reluctantly each one on to their side.

Logan and Hank took care of Scott and spent an evening on a guy's night. He had never really had a boy's life and his wedding with Jean wouldn't change a lot of things excepted by making it official. Jean went out with Ororo and spent an evening between best friends like they had not spent since their adolescence.

* * *

Early into the morning, the priest Wagner arrived and the hours went away more quickly than they should have… 

- "Wait Jean, don't move…A hair pin is missing…" said Storm before finishing her best friend's headdress, who was going about her responsibilities as the witness and the maid of honour.

Jean watched through the window as everybody was settled. Even the students were present along with parents (At least those that still had them) and her friends. It was an overwhelming feeling since she didn't have a family anymore and Scott only had his brother left.

She caught a glimpse of her future husband under the kiosk and lingered on this view. Only some twelve hours of separation and she was already missing him.

_**Nervous?**_ she sent without he could see her.

_**Impatient**_ he answered.

She smiled and her friend understood:

- "Jean, no cheating!" she reprimanded her in an amused tone as someone knocked the door. "Well, are you ready? Logan's here"

The Professor being invalid, Jean had asked Logan to lead her to the altar and he had taken it as a great honour. Charles would be her second witness by her side and Alex would be Scott's witness along with Logan

- "I'm coming"

She turned herself around, checked to see if she hadn't forgotten anything, took her bouquet, and went out as the sound of the dress brushing against the ground was the only thing that could be heard.

- "Ya look beautiful wonderful Jeannie" said Wolverine "You'll take Shade's breath away"

Now it was finally time. When the nuptial walk started and that his future wife advanced into the drive, Scott believed that he was looking at an angel.

Jean hadn't opted for a classical white dress, instead she chose one with crimsons tones; the down part of the dress consisted of a waist pearly white petticoat raised on one side at mid-size by a claret rose that showed the under-petticoat matching with the corset. Her red-hair was tied into an elegant chignon fixed with a clip imitating the rose of the dress and cascaded down behind her in locks. She was adorned with one velvet necklace of the same colour with a crystal pendant and matching earring…a perfect blend of make-up was illuminating her beautiful face and she was flashing him the smile that he loved so much.

**You're marvellous** he sent to her through their bond as she was reached his side.

They took each other hands, keeping eye contact, as the priest Wagner began his speech in a modern and devoid of religions mannerism just as he had been asked.

- "We are gathered here today for the union of this man and this woman into the sacred links of this wedding from the love they shared and the happy future they have already gotten a head start on, but that is another story, by being its continuity" he began, evoking a laugh the assembly, "Well, let's come to the facts… These young people want to get married and I'm here for just that, so I'll ask the indispensable questions: Scott Summers, do you take Jean Grey to be your lawfully wedded wife…To cherish, to love, and to honour her through sickness and health, till death do you part"

- "Yes I do" he answered without hesitation.

The priest Wagner asked the same question to Jean, who answered with the same conviction.

- "If anybody here has, for one reason or another, the intention to oppose this wedding, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Logan turned himself toward the assembly and cast a bad glance…No remark came from anybody. (it's a little reference to "the nanny" lol)

- "The wedding rings" asked Hans Wagner.

Alex held them on a little silver plate There were two white gold intertwined rings, Jean's one had three discreet diamonds encrusted into the precious metal and Scott's was a traditional one.

- "Both of them have written their own vows and so…I shall let them speak"

Scott kept Jean's left hand into his and took her wedding ring, before sinking again his glance into hers and declaring:

- "Jean, you're the love of my life and have since the first day we met and even before I could see you. By this ring, I marry you and engage myself to love you and stay at your side and at our future child's now and forever, until my death."

He glided the wedding ring at Jean's finger. A sniff made itself hear, followed by several others as Ororo and some students wiped their tears. Jean took the remaining wedding ring, keeping Scott's left hand into hers.

- "People say often that the wedding is a trial and that it can be frightening…That it can cause anguishes and doubts. For me, I have never felt anything of the kind. All doubts about you, if only I've ever felt one, have left me. This wedding is the officialization of what we live every day…Of what we feel for each other in ways that aren't expressible. Scott Summers, by this ring, I marry you and give to you my heart…And forever tie it to yours as is the one of two soul mates now and forever," said Jean.

She glided the wedding ring onto Scott's finger and they took each other hands again. Other sniffs made themselves heard, the Professor Xavier had tears into his eyes and even Logan hadn't been able to hold back his back as well, even if he linked them to the slight breeze which was blowing. The Priest Wagner resumed:

- "In love's name, through the unbreakable bond you both share, and with the right which are conferred to me, I declared you husband and wife… You may now kiss the bride"

(if you want to see the dress, send me a mail ;-))

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	11. part 11

Thanks to The emo princess, Reeny and DiazF for their reviews

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

Both of them didn't wait and what a passion kiss! Into a thunderous applause, they received the inevitable confetti and rice grains, as Jubilee made a spurt of fireworks from her hands which went to explode into an azure blue sky.

The inevitable photos sessions followed, Kitty had filmed the ceremony and Kurt took over from the party. The newly married couple didn't leave each other's side anymore as Alex and the Professor went to join them after having appended their signature as witnesses, and warmly congratulated them at their turn.

The dinner followed and Scott and Jean opened the dance with a slow rendition of Bryan Addams '_Everything I do'_ which was represented the bond they shared and the impact extended to the rest of the students and professors as the music that followed helped to further show the majesty of this event. The young bride even wanted to dance with the one she considered as her father, and even the Professor Xavier was surprised to see the easiness with which she could lift him and keep him up thanks to her telekinesis during the 3 minutes of the song and this without particular concentration. Jean didn't show any tiredness and he was really touched for having been able to dance with her as if he was not even paralysed. He would think again about the evolution of her powers another day.

When came the cake was served, as the beast man Alex had to make a little speech, and although Scott had feared the worst, he stayed serious and didn't glide any joke into his text. The Professor Xavier spoke also at his turn:

- "This day is a big one…" he began "Scott and Jean, I remember the day when you came to the Institute as if it was yesterday. You were my first students…frightened by your past and by your powers which you were ignoring the true nature of and which had isolated you from the rest of the world and even alienated you from your own family. I raised you as if you were my own children. You have grown, Ororo came to join you, and little by little the Institute had welcomed other students. I have always known that something special was linking you and I felt it at your meeting and in time managed to confirm it myself.. As two adolescents, you dated even though Logan has had difficulties in accepting it…"

- "Hey!" made a grumbling voice "I wasn't that crazy about it at the time, that's all"

Some laughs resounded under the tent where the reception was taking place. The Professor smiled and resumed:

- "So you began to date and you were of a surprising maturity for young 16 years old. We knew you were responsible and three years later, we let you move in together. From students, you became professors, from young recruits, you became leader of the X-Men or doctor specialist of genetic; and, despite the trials which had almost parted you forever some months before, now, here you are…married and soon-to-be parents. And I am very proud of you" he finished.

The assembly warmly applauded, as Jean came to kiss him on the cheek and Scott gratefully shook his hand.

The hours passed as the moment for Scott and Jean to depart on their honeymoon finally arrived. It was set to be a long week on an isle in the Pacific Ocean, isolated and scantly populated, where the inhabitants had nothing against mutants and were totally ignoring their existence. By security, the X-Copter was at their mode of transport since it would be easy for them to camouflage it.

- "Well bro, here you are…You're officially bound by the binding rope of marriage tied in a noose around your neck !" said Alex.

Scott briefly laughed:

- "I couldn't dream of a more beautiful rope" he replied before laying a kiss on his wife's lips.

- "Come on man, wait to be alone for that!" joked the younger Summers brother "Anyways Jean, I'm happy for having you as an official sister in law; welcomed into the family, as small as it is…well for the moment"

- "Thank you Alex" said the young woman.

The others came to say their goodbyes:

- "Be careful both of you, don't act too much irrationally" said Ororo by hugging them each at their turn.

- "Don't worry, I have a little chaperon right here in my belly" joked Jean by passing her hand unto her abdomen which was growing more rounded by the week "She won't keep herself out of the limelight"

- "Take good care of Jeannie, Slim" said Logan "But I know ya will. My congratulations to both of ya, this wedding was superb, even if I repeat myself by sayin' it's not not makin' me feel any younger, even if only mentally"

They laughed at this notion, knowing that Wolverine was a lot older that he seemed because his mutation healed him of all sickness, injury, and even of age. It was now Hank's turn to speak.

- "And Jean, don't forgot…not too much direct exposition at sun and…"

- "I know Hank, I have had my doctor diplomas for several years now…" she answered by smiling at him.

The Beast smiled back, as the Professor moved forward to say his goodbye:

- "My children, what could I say that I haven't already said? I will only repeat myself in saying that I'm very proud of you. I give you all my congratulations and I wish you all the happiness you deserve"

- "Thank you everyone" said Jean and Scott simultaneously.

They were about to go, when Jean remember something she had forgotten to do and gathered all the girls that had been invited.:

- "Okay ladies, ready for the tossing of the bouquet? And no cheating!" she said, by referring to their powers.

A Hubbub of encouragement answered to her as she smiled, turned herself and threw her bouquet which was caught by Ororo…

* * *

After four hours of flight, the X-Copter had landed on the little isle where they had made their reservation for a bungalow looking out over a beach of the Pacific Ocean. They were very well received and congratulated at their arriving to the hotel. They took their key and an employee laid their baggage into the lodging comfortably equipped and went away with a generous tip.

Finding themselves alone into this paradise, Scott took Jean into his arms, making her pass through the doorstep of the bungalow.

- "Hum, you've put on a few pounds…" remarked Scott.

- "Is that any way to talk to your wife, Mr Summers?"

- "But I haven't précised how much I love these new pounds" he added by posting himself behind her for embracing her, his cheek against her temple, and his hands on her belly.

Jean leaned against him with a sigh of well-being as he soothed her by gently placing his hands on her abdomen.

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	12. part 12

Thanks to The emo princess, Jessica, Dana and Diaz F for their reviews

**the**** emo princess :**_oh congratulation to the mother-to-be and the father to be too ! You're not since a long time are you ? cos last time you were speaking of a cousin's pregnancy and about the fact that everybody around you was pregnant, here you are too now_

**Jessica :** yeah, sometimes it feels good to read a romantic story, but I'm not really good at it.

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

"You better love them, because it's only the beginning…" she said, her eyes half closed as he was kissing her on the neck.

**_This dress, although superb, becomes suddenly really cumbersome …_** he sent to her through their bond when he reached the edge of the bodice.

**_Hum, you think so? It's not really adapted to this climate_**

Scott smiled at his turn and had to devote himself for unlacing the bodice by kissing each part of skin undiscovered, warming each of them, before carefully sliding the dress down her body and onto ground. Jean threw it to a corner of the room by telekinesis and then proceeded to use it for taking care of Scott's tuxedo. He let her do it…God he loved her so much as he smelled the scent of her perfume as it had an inebriating effect on him. He embraced and kissed her with passion as their bond flew wide open, causing their thoughts and their souls to melt together as one.

The wedding night reached it's peak as their passion for each other was fulfilled and fell asleep in each other arms, protected from the mosquitoes by a mosquito net and rocked by the sound of the sea which was gently lulling them to sleep in a romantic serenade.

* * *

The young newly married couple were reluctant to leave their honeymoon and return to the institute after one week of relaxation. They were warmly welcomed by its occupants, the two professors were henceforth officially married, Scott and Jean Summers. Jean didn't have any regrets about leaving her maiden name…for her family had disowned her. She had anyway sent to them a wedding card anyways without really knowing why. Maybe was she hoping for apologies from them? or did she only want to show them that despite her mutation she was happy, married, and a soon to be mother, and that she was doing well without them?

Jean was now almost at fifth month of pregnancy and her belly was rounding out in an undeniable way, Scott was finding himself completely implicated and amazed by the transformations of his wife's body. But he was eager to live every possible moment, especially on this very evening…

As he was coming out of the shower and drying his hair with a towel, he heard Jean exclaiming from the bed where she had settle some minutes before

"Scott, come quick! She's starting kick!" she said.

With a wild look, Scott came closer to her and laid a hand on her dilated belly. Jean guided him in order to put it at the good place, where she had felt the two last kicks…and then they waited. For a few moment, nothing happened…Then Scott felt a shock against his palm.

"Wow, she's really giving you real kicks, I can't believe it" he said, amazed "And another one! it's not hurting you, is it?" he asked.

"No, not at all" she assured him "it's just a strange sensation, but it doesn't hurt for"

Jean's smile was so radiant and her glance was shinning of such joy, that Scott physically felt the impact with no need for a psychic bond to experience it..

The baby gave more kicks. Scott was holding back his breath as he caressed her nude belly, going into his own little world of ecstasy in front of the firmness, the tension and the warmth of her silk skin. Scott laid his ear on it for some minutes and spoke to his baby in a soft voice. Then he partly sat up before laying near Jean, and passing his hand on to her face, sinking his eyes into hers.

"I love you" he said to her as he had thousand of times before, but hearing these words was always priceless.

He delicately captured her lips in a soft and loving kiss, his hands parcouring her skin. Jean savoured it for a moment before suddenly breaking the contact.

"Scott? "

"Hum? "

"I have a sudden craving for nut ice-cream and oranges with a raspberry flow…" she admitted by biting her hungry lip.

For a while now, the young man had been met with these strange culinary cravings at several times already and Scott was doing his best to satisfy them.

"You're lucky, I should find this downstairs" he answered by fingering her lips before briefly kissing her, laying another kiss on her belly by passing a caressing hand over the soft mound as he proceeded to stand up and make his way towards the kitchen in search of the strange assortment of food.

* * *

He was about finished preparing a cup of ice cream with orange-quarters and some raspberry flow when Wolverine and Storm appeared into the kitchen:

"I was wonderin' who would wanna eat something like that" grumbled Logan "I'm guessin' it's for Redd?"

"You guesses right" smiled Scott.

"She's not the only one having nocturnal hunger, but as far as I'm concerned, I'll take something more traditional," said Ororo before stopping in front of Scott and adding "what is it Scott?" she declared without making allusion to the fact that Jean hadn't had this culinary craving during her previous pregnancy, preferring keeping it into the past.

Scott smiled even more, as he felt the sensation of his unborn daughter moving in his wife's body. It felt so strange to him, but in a beautiful, wonderful way.

"Tell us… How goes the pregnancy so far?" she said.

"I felt her move…" he said, his voice thick with emotion, "I actually felt my daughter move."

"How did it feel?"

"It was magic… Almost too incredible to describe" breathed Scott

"It' a big moment, Slim," said Logan by friendly patting him on the shoulder "Well, ya better bring her that mess before the hormones work her too much and make her come down herself."

Scott nodded and returned to the room, lost in his thoughts…

For weeks, he had sustained Jean's constant exhaustion and cooled her face when she was ill. These last few weeks, he was beginning to massage her legs and her back. He constantly bore her sudden mood-swings and he consoled her when she was feeling a little depressed. He wiped away her tears when she couldn't handle something for whatever reason and laughed with her when she was feeling joy.

And for two weeks, she was developing these sudden food cravings and she was starting to not like certain other foods she liked before and vice versa. She surprised him numerous times with the strange mixes that she demanded. But Scott had come to understand her behaviour from the book Jean had gotten to him and it had been a true treasure trove of information with things like how and why she was reclaiming oranges because of her body's need for vitamin C. And if she wanted chocolate, it would probably be for the magnesium or sugar. These '_cravings'_ were only a way for her body to ask for what it needed

In any case there was no doubt about it…During her fifth month of pregnancy, Jean was even more beaming if at all possible. Her beauty had always bewitched him, but now, she was taking his breath away. It was with these last thoughts that he entered back into their room.

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	13. part 13

Thanks to The emo princess, Summers groupie and Dani for their reviews

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

The Institute's new editions was set to be finished in a month and a half and the exterior seemed to completed for the most part, but there was still much work to do.

It was a Monday like any other and the weather was superb outside, but the students had to follow the lessons. Jean was taking care of the science session for some twenty students. Today was an evaluation class. Rogue and Kitty were skilfully presenting their report about the violent meteorological events and Jean was watching them from the back of the classroom, sitting in a chair, taking some notes from time to time. The students seemed captivated by the presentation which helped confirm her opinion. She felt her daughter giving her a kick, and imperfectly smiled, before feeling a contraction. She frowned, for she knew that feeling slight contractions and pangs was normal because the ligaments of her belly were perpetually working, but it was the third in half an hour, one each ten minutes…

She closed her eyes some instants, breathed for relaxing herself and was reassured when she didn't feel another contraction ten minutes later. But even if she was hiding it to herself, she knew she couldn't help herself to think about the loss of her son some months before at the same stage of the pregnancy.

The two young mutants finished their report and were applauded by their friends, Jean then stood up and joined them.

"Good job girls" she said "Your report was clear and complete and very detailed and your work on the project and crosschecking the tapes was well done. You may return to your seats"

The two mutants went to their places and she went to her desk:

"Next week it's Kurt and Amara's turn to present us their report about the volcanos, is that right?"

The two youths nodded.

"Will you be ready or will you need a little more time?" she asked.

"That's alright, we're ready" answered Magma.

"Well, no wonder" said Ray, which caused the rest of the class to laugh.

"You know, you and Roberto could have chosen a topic linked with your mutation" answered Jean with a smile when the calm had regained the classroom.

"Yeah I know…but I guess I didn't think about it"

The students laughed again. Jean let them expressing their good mood during some instants before resuming:

"Well, as previously stated, we'll make a synthesis of the strong point and of the gaps of this report, and put them on paper which is an important aspect to retain" she said, knowing really well that some of her students had troubles for taking notes.

The Xavier Institute wasn't a classical school, there were several age brackets into a same classroom when it wasn't possible to formed only one if only two or three students were 11 years old and found themselves between the '_little'_ and the '_old'_ ones.

Jean turned herself for writing on the board. It was then when another contraction made its appearance, but this time it was a stronger one. She released her pencil under the surprise and the anguish and plastered a hand against her belly in a same move.

"No…"

"Doctor Summers, is everything alright?" asked several students, especially Rogue, remembering that fateful winter day where it had been her who had had to call for help.

**_Scott_** sent Jean by telepathy..

He was in the middle of teaching a math class and was immediately interrupted by the alarming urgency in Jean's voice. He soon felt a wave of anguishes through their bond.

**_Jean? What's wrong_**

**_The baby…I'm having contractions Scott!...It's too soon…She… Scott…_**

Into the young woman's classroom, Amara and Kitty had made her sit without even her even noticing it just as Kurt teleported away.

"Doctor Summers?" asked again the students.

**_Settle down Jean, I'm coming_** sent back Scott before talking to his students:

"Bobby, you take my place, I have to take care of something"

He didn't give him any more details and ran away into the corridors.

Jean on her side had come out of her telepathic conversation as another contraction assailed her. She couldn't hold back her tears. Scott then burst into the room, but this didn't surprise them. The students were guessing the reason of their professor's _'absence'._

"Jean! "

"Scott! "

He joined her side and took her hands into his as he tried to calm her

"It's nothing, everything will be alright sweetheart"

"Kurt left to get Doctor McCoy" Kitty informed him.

"Well then, class dismissed"

The students didn't say anything more and went out of the room as Kurt reappeared with Hank. The young mutant joined his friends as Beast rushed toward the young couple. Jean was trembling and seemed to be panicking.

"What's happening? "

"She's having contractions" answered Scott.

"Regular and closed?"

Jean nodded.

"…I don't let it happen again, I beg you…make it so it doesn't happen again"

"What's going on!" asked Scott in turn.

"I think she's in labour" said Beast after having briefly examined her

Jean closed her eyes, freeing more tears. She had made the same diagnostic but hadn't wanted to admit it to herself.

"What? But it's really too soon!"

"…I don't want to lose her…I beg you…not a second time…" she repeated.

"We might be able to do something Jean. I'll do my best, I promise you" Hank said to her "We have to bring her to the infirmary!"

Scott nodded and took his trembling wife into his arms, feeling her body tensing up after she was hit with another contraction. Beast opened the door and quickly rushed the students aside in order to let Scott pass.

* * *

Quickly they made their way to the infirmary. Scott laid Jean on the examination table. He tried to settle her down, but she was hyperventilating and understandably so. Hank examined her again and confirmed his suspicions. He had to act fast and hoped with all his heart that the telepath wouldn't have to endure another miscarriage.

"She's not going to survive …I don't want to lose her…Not another baby…"repeated Jean.

Hank placed captors on Jean's abdomen for watching the foetus and the mother's cardiac rhythm.

"It's starting again…" she said, trembling, as another contraction was coming, they weren't painful, but visibly clear.

"On a scale of one to ten, how are they?"

"Three" she answered

"Three" repeated Hank still worried, even if he didn't want to let it show. He knew that losing her child for the second time would be devastating beyond words for Jean.

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	14. part 14

Thanks to The emo princess, Summers groupie, Dani and Helen for their reviews

That's crazy how more reviews I can have in so little time when I leave you in such a cliff-hanger, I should do that more often…. Come on, I know that you're more than 4 readers to read this story, just leave a review, it's always agreeable ;-)

Here is the continuation, enjoy…and review lol

Wen

* * *

He injected beta-mimetic and antispasmodics in order to try and stop the labour

"Try to calm down sweetheart" said Scott by running his fingers through his wife's hair.

"I…I can't Scott"

Hank went with the decision to give a sedative to Jean, for he knew that her panic, even if it was understandable, was affecting her baby and risked to further aggravate the situation.

"It's a sedative" he said to her by injecting it into arm .

"I don't want to lose her…I beg you…" she said one last time before sinking into unconsciousness.

"Tell me that you can do something Hank" said Scott anxiously.

"I have administrated her a product which should stop the labour. We'll have to wait and see if it's enough…"

* * *

One hour later, Jean was coming out of a woolly sleep with Scott still at her side:

"Hey…"

The young woman, upon blinking several times for finding her vision, she recognized the infirmary and remembered why she was here:

"The baby!" she gasped in a worried voice as she put her hands on her abdomen. But thankfully…The nightmare she had lived didn't repeat itself, for her abdomen hadn't lost its rounded shape and she even felt her daughter giving her a kick.

She sighed heavily, crying for joy without even noticing it.

"Everything's all right sweetheart" Scott reassured her by wiping away his wife's tears "It's was a false alarm. Hank managed to stop the labour. The contractions became less frequents and have ceased"

"So everything's all right? "

"Everything's all right" confirmed Scott by laying his hand aside Jean's while placing another on her belly as he spoke to his daughter "You gave us quite a fright missy. You still have some months to spend in you mother's abdomen even if we're looking forward to welcoming you"

Jean smiled for she loved these precious moments. Scott kissed her before explaining to her what had done Beast.

"Hank doesn't have any explanation other than the accumulation of overworking and stress…Even the strain cased unconsciously which the apprehension of this stage of your pregnancy brought to you"

Just at this moment, Hank appeared:

"Well, you're awake Jeannie" he smiled "I guess Scott had filled you in on your situation?"

Jean nodded:

"Thanks Hank…Thanks for saving her"

"Oh, I only did half the work. She has hold on by herself. She didn't want to go. Nevertheless, as a precaution I want you to spend a week in bed so you can get total rest. The less you stand up the less possible any further mishaps can take place, so just** relax yourself"**

"Ok, I will"

"Well, I'm glad that you're accepting it so easily, even if you're depriving me of the argumentation I so readily prepared for" smiled Hank

"I'd do anything for being able to carry this baby until her term" answered Jean with determination.

"I'll prescribe you something for helping you to sleep and relax. And if you feel the slightest alert, you know what to do. Scott, I think you can bring her back to your room now. She'll be confined to it for a while…But be careful. Remember to get lots of rest love birds," précised Beast with seriousness even if a smile was appearing on his lips.

"Don't worry, we'll do whatever is necessary" said Scott "I'll take care of her and do whatever it takes for her to stay in it for the long haul, even if she blows me up after some days…"

"It's not my fault, it's the damn hormones. Besides, I haven't had many mood swings lately"

The two men shared a glance.

"I'm talking about mood swings, not my temper" she made remarked, which made them laugh.

"Let's go sweetheart, I'll take you back to our room" said Scott as he passed his arms under her knees and shoulders

Jean wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her.

The entire Institute had known about the story and a lot of students wanted to know what happened. Thankfully, they were reassured to know that it was a false alert and that the X-Men Leader's wife hadn't lost her baby, even if she had to be careful from now on.

* * *

After the last class of the day, Scott went to their room. As he silently entered, he noticed that Jean was sleeping. He softly covered her with a blanket before lying down beside her, watching her sleep peacefully with one hand on her belly. He did the same and felt his daughter giving some little kicks, as if she was having the hiccups. He stayed in this position for what seemed like one hour, savouring the simple close proximity of his wife. Nevertheless, she began to stir from her sleep.

"Hey, have you been here long?" she asked.

"A good hour…you spend a lot of time sleeping, you know?"

"That's because of Hank's pills. As long as I'm asleep the baby can wiggle around as much as she wants and it doesn't bother me" smiled Jean by massaging her belly.

"Only two more days"

"Only two more days, that is if Hank thinks it's enough. I haven't had any other contraction, but I don't want to take any risks"

"I know…" murmured Scott by laying a kiss on her temple before letting his lips connect with hers.

As usually, their bodies were seething at the simple proximity of the other, and Jean had to break the kiss reluctantly.

"Hey, remember what Hank said about rest pretty boy," she told him with a smile.

They gently lay in front of each other in a comfortable embrace.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too, and you dunno how beautiful I think you are"

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	15. part 15

Thanks to The emo princess, spanishprincess, and afan for their reviews

read and review!

* * *

Jean laughed and curled her head into his neck.

"What?" he asked.

"We'll see what you say when we won't even been able to lay with each other like this because I'd be too fat"

"It won't change the way I see you"

She didn't respond, only savouring his contact, before saying:

"Do Scott, you know that I know you've been hiding something from me for weeks now?"

"Yeah" he answered with a smile.

"And you don't want to tell me what it is?"

"No"

"And do you know that your daughter is finding you being really unkind towards me at the moment?" she joked.

He smiled and delicately kissed her.

"You'll know soon"

She seemed content with the answer. She trusted him. The fact he wasn't even unconsciously projecting his secret, was making her suspecting that the Professor to be helping him. Of course, to read her husband's mind would be pretty easy for her, overall with her evolving powers, but she respected his desire to keep it a surprise… whatever it was.

"Do you have any more classes to teach?" she asked.

"No, I'm finished for the day" he answered by laying on his back.

"In that case, I think I'll requisition my husband for keeping me warm" she said by curling a little more comfortably against him.

"You're cold ? We're in the middle of June!" he remarked.

"Pregnant women always have surprising sensations, haven't you read your book?"

He smiled, enlaced her a little more and started massaging her back, which didn't seem to displease to Jean.

"So, what have you done this afternoon, other than sleeping?" he asked.

"I read a little…"

"No television?"

Following Hank's medical advice, Jean stood up only for going to the bathroom. She hadn't gone down for meals for five days. Scott also dined with her on a tray and was doing his best so she didn't feel bored and that was why he had bought her a little TV. He knew that Jean was an active woman and staying in bed for a week in the same room was tough on her.

"No, not today. Between the soap-operas and the anti-mutants debates, I'd rather abstain from it." she answered.

Then, somebody knocked to the door.

"Jean?"

"Come in Ororo" the young woman invited, knowing it was her.

"Oh, you're not alone"

"No, I'm sequestrating my husband" smiled Jean.

"I can come back later if you want ?" purposed the weather witch.

"No that's okay, you can stay" answered Jean before smelling something "Tell me, you wouldn't happen to have honey croissants in you bag?"

"You're incredible" smiled Ororo before pulling out the food in question.

"No, I'm pregnant, and hungry, there's a difference. Thanks, you're a true friend Ororo" she said by catching it.

"What is this about?" asked Scott.

"Just women's stuffs, you wouldn't understand" answered Ororo by sitting at the edge of the bed.

"So, what's new?" asked Jean after having swallowed a mouthful of croissant, holding a bit to Scott.

"Since yesterday? Nothing unusual, except the classical friendly fights between some students. There wasn't too much damages. Otherwise…Oh yeah, Kurt found himself stuck cleaning the Jet for a week for having appeared in the girl's sleepover party that they had organized last evening"

"Oh, that was what that shouting was about?" she said after having finished the croissant, laying her head back against Scott's chest, half closing her eyes. "I was too tired for informing myself by telepathy, and as I haven't heard anything break down…yet"

Ororo laughed at this point:

"It wasn't very pleasant. Logan was the one who caught him"

"I know I wouldn't have been too thrilled if I were in his position. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same" answered Scott "Kurt has to take his behaviour in consideration"

"Yes, that what I was thinking" approved Storm "And you Jean, what would have you been up to?...Jean?"

The young woman had fallen asleep.

"Pregnancy" answered Scott with a smile.

"You're trapped now I guess"

"It doesn't bother me. I think I'll take a nap with her"

Ororo stood back.

"If in one hour you don't come down, I'll bring you your dinner"

"Thank you Storm"

"You're welcome"

* * *

Two weeks had melted away as Jean approached her seventh month of pregnancy and stayed relaxed as much as possible. Some days before, she had passed a check-up of her baby. She was measuring some 11.8 inches and they even had the right equipment to a scan in three dimensions thanks to the Institute resources which allow them to see their child in another way. She had opened her eyes. Scott was continually astonished and both of them could spend hours looking at the mother-to-be's belly which, sometimes, had a little bump appear from their daughter's head, knee or heel.

Scot had just finished his lesson and he passed to watch Jean's class. When she felt his presence, she turned herself toward him and smiled before concentrating back to her students and keeping on her session teaching other young mutants with psychics powers.

_Scott, could you meet me in my office _asked suddenly the Professor by telepathy.

* * *

Still like it ?

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	16. part 16

Sorry for the delay, I had forgotten it…

Thanks to The emo princess, Tree, Danae, Summers Groupie and loving the story for their reviews, it means a lot !

R&R !

Wen

* * *

Charles's tone was calm, so Cyclops went to his office tranquilly and knocked to the door before coming in. Hank and Logan were presents.

"I have a good new for you" said the powerful telepath.

"The apartment?" he asked.

"Yes, it has been finished for two days, but I was waiting for the paint to be dry before I told you. The workmen have followed my instructions and took care of it. Everything is as you wanted. You can announce it to Jean"

"I still want to surprise her. I know that she'll leave soon with Ororo for chaperoning the students on the sailing session on the lake. In the mean time Logan, Hank and I could move the stuff and bring up the some furniture I have hidden in the garage. It wouldn't take us a long time" purposed Scott by asking his friends and fellow professors with a glance.

"It'd be better not to shock in any way, we have to be tactful with our little Jeannie" said Wolverine.

"There isn't any risk" answered Hank "She has passed her check up. She's doing okay once again, but in any case, try to keep her free of stress".

Scott nodded.

"Thank you very much Professor, she's going to love it, even if she knows I'm hiding something from her. I bet she'll be overjoyed when she finds out that we'll have our own apartment".

"It was necessary Scott. It won't just be one room and a bathroom that you would have. You'll have all you need so you'll both be able to raise your child in good conditions."

Logan resumed:

"And as soon as Jean and Ororo head out, Hank and I will take care of the furniture in the garage. Ya'll be in charge of your stuff and Charles will warn us if Redd comes back prematurely. If necessary, we'll win extra time by asking Storm to occupy her"

* * *

It was 6 p.m. and Jean was exhausted. She went to get something to eat in the kitchen with the others who had just exerted themselves during more than four hours of activity. Every one of them were wrapped in towels, even Rogue, who henceforth could control her power and so had been able to participate at the activity without any risk.

"Are you alright Jean?" asked Ororo as she laid against a placard with a glass of fruit juice in her hand.

"Huh? Yeah, everything's all right. I'm just a little tired and my back is killing me," answered the young woman, "I think it's partly because of the bed mattress. It has done its time and we'll have to change it soon"

Ororo didn't answer anything and slightly smiled, knowing that everything was ready and that a new bed was already in place in the new Institute wing.

"Storm? You wouldn't happen to have something to tell to me now would you?"

"Me? no, but maybe Scott does" she told her.

Jean frowned in suspicion. She hid a yawn and stood up while sustaining her back with a hand.

"I'll find out later. I think I'll simply take a nice warm shower and maybe take a little nap"

* * *

She climbed up the first floor like she had done thousands of time before, and opened the door.

"What the…?" she mumbled as she realized that everything had disappeared excepted the furniture.

She didn't have the time to linger on the question when she suddenly felt two arms wrapping her by behind and a kiss in the neck.

"Ready to find out what I was hiding from you for such a long time?" murmured a voice at her ear.

"Scott, where's all our stuff?"

"Follow me, and you'll find out" answered her husband by taking her hand and leading her to the new building.

"Where are your taking me? Scott, work on the new classes and rooms won't be finished for another two weeks"

Scott didn't answer and stop in front of a door where a plaque was placed.

"Mister and madam Summers?" read Jean as Scott was opening the door while keeping her hand into his.

"Henceforth, we shall live here" he said.

It took Jean's breath away as the door opened to a tiled living room with walls painted in a peach colour. There was a new crimson sofa, a low table, a television, and bookcases that were waiting to be filled up.

"Scott, this is…"

The young man made her pass the doorstep into his arms even though she was now heavier than she ever had been.

"…Our home" he finished "I wanted to surprise you, that's why I haven't said anything. If one colour doesn't please you, we can change it and…"

"No, everything is perfect Scott… I can't believe it"

"Do you forgive me for not having told you anything?" he asked by taking her in his arms.

As an answer, she kissed him ardently.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

Her eyes were shinning with happiness as she took Scott by the hand to tour the rooms. There were five spacious rooms, but the one that drew the most of Jean's attention was the one with a beautifully decorated interior strewn with an anise green wallpaper and a frieze centred on the walls. She felt herself tear up even more, for she quickly ascertained that this would be the room of their child..

"The baby's room…" breath Jean with one hand on her belly.

"The ensemble of furniture you liked so much is still available at the shop, but I thought it would be great to go out, buy, and assemble it together. For the walls, I chose the colours that best go with your tastes."

"It's perfect Scott, it's like a dream"

Jean carried on the exploration. She discovered a spacious bathroom with a big bathtub, a shower and all the stuffs needed. There was also a kitchen of a comfortable size for the days they would rather eat as a family and a room with a new king-sized bed with a new mattress.

"You've read my mind, it's unbelievable, I was just telling to Storm that we should change the mattress fifteen minutes ago …but here, it's advancing all my hopes. I don't believe my eyes, it's fantastic."

Scott manuvered his arms around her waist, placed his hands on her belly, and said:

"I'll let you take care of decorating our apartment and that would leave us to buy some furniture. I didn't want to deprive you of the shopping pleasure so we got the minimum equipment. Now you have all the freedom you need to make our new home beautiful" he told her.

"But how did you move all this in the span of a few hours?"

"Hank and Logan helped me and Ororo and the Professor made sure that you didn't come in until it was ready" admitted Scott.

"So I was the only one not being aware?"

* * *

Will she by angry toward him or not, you'll see... 

Still like it ?

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	17. part 17

Thanks to The emo princess, Summers Groupie, cuzIcan, and DiazF for their reviews, it means a lot !

R&R !

Wen

* * *

Scott nodded.

"What can I do to make up for it?"

Jean thought about it for a moment as she leaned against Scott's chest, before an idea came to her mind.

"I think that, running a good hot bath and testing it with me would do it" she said by turning herself toward him.

"A bath?"

"Ummhmm…"

"That doesn't seem too hard" he smiled before laying a kiss on her lips "I'll prepare it for us. Just relax yourself sweetheart"

Jean watched him going away into _their_ bathroom of _their_ apartment. She was on a cloud of happiness, for everything was perfect: Scott had chosen the shades she would have selected herself for each room and their baby would have her own bedroom that they'd buy and assemble together.

"Are you happy sweety? you'll have you own bedroom" she said by caressing her abdomen as a kick bumped into her palm "I'll take it as a yes" she smiled.

She returned to the living room, the pleasure of walking through her new home still omnipresent before going to the rock balcony. She hadn't yet seen the view that their new apartment had to offer. She leaned on the rail and observed the Institute park and the lake as the water slightly rippled in the breeze. It was truly splendid. She wasn't even surprised that she started to cry.

"Jean ? The bath is ready" announced Scott before seeing that she was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is perfectly all right, it's those damned hormones. I couldn't have asked for a better surprise," she smiled before tenderly kissing him "I love you so much"

They stayed enlaced a moment before Jean resumed:

"Let's go before the water get cold" she said as she led Scott to the bathroom.

They took their clothes off and Cyclops entered the water the first so his wife would be more comfortably settled. She rejoined him and sighed as she eased into the water and leaned back on his chest..

"I haven't taken bath for years, less alone with my husband" she said since their old bathroom having only a shower.

"You haven't tested the med-lab mini-swimming-pool?" asked Scott with his hands on his wife's belly, which one was almost protruding outside the water.

"No, we have the outside pool and it's only for the re-education of possible fractures. In fact, I have never really seen it filled up since its installation" she answered by muffling a yawn, "I surely would have done it if I felt it would help relieve the back pain provoked by the pregnancy."

"A persistent back pain? Maybe you would want a massage?"

"Scott you perfectly know it wouldn't stay a simple massage, and I'm too tired this evening, sorry…"

He turned her a little more toward him and briefly kissed her.

"You don't have to apologize sweetheart"

She smiled at him and settled comfortably, enjoying the sensations of the water on her skin. Even their baby seemed to like it as she seemed to fall asleep and Jean soon followed.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in their new room resting on their new bed, comfortably curled into her husband's arms. She didn't remember having gone to bed. She must have fallen asleep into the bathtub. Scott had surely taken care of her, being the wonderful man he was. She must been sleeping so deeply that she hadn't noticed anything. It was 5 a.m. judging by the alarm clock. There was nothing to do until she was irremediably awakened at this hour by the need to use the toilet. Reluctantly, she delicately disengaged herself from Scott's arms, dragged herself out of the warmed sheets and sat on the edge of the bed before getting up so she could wrap herself in the dressing gown that he had taken care to leave near her.

Scott woke up as he heard her leaving the room, as discreet as she may have been. He watched the hour and sighed. He had resigned himself to see Jean leaving their bed each morning at 5a.m., decidedly, knowing that nature was pitiless toward the pregnant women.

She came back five minutes later and saw that her husband was awake:

"Did I wake you?" she said on the doorstep.

"No, I believe I've had my fill of sleep, it's rare that I go to bed at 8 p.m." he smiled to her "you were really exhausted"

"And if you add the emotions of this fabulous surprise and the warm relaxing bath, I was downright tapped" she smiled back

Scott patted her side of the bed.

"Well, come here and curl up near me. It's too early to get up"

She smiled again, sat cautiously on the bed and disrobed her dressing gown by putting it on a chair. Then, she let herself rest against Scott's chest with a sigh of comfort.

She didn't know how wonderful she was, she marvelled at her feminine beauty…So happy…So beaming.

_**I heard that…**_ she said through their bond.

_**That's not such a bad thing** …_ he answered by kissing her into her neck.

She couldn't hold back a slight moan, for he knew so well how to satisfy her. Between kisses and caresses, they didn't last to make love and woke up again only around 9.a.m.

* * *

Still like it ?

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	18. part 18

Thanks to Summers Groupie, The emo princess, cuzIcan, DiazF and Jessica for their reviews, it means a lot !

**DiazF and Jessica:** oh you'll have a lot for after the delivery which will be a pretty realistic part.

R&R !

Wen

* * *

They arrived together into the kitchen as it bustled with a slew of activity.

"Ah, there you are" smiled Storm "So, what did you think of the surprise?"

"Wonderful" answered Jean.

"What? Which surprise? "asked some curious students.

"Scott and Jean have moved yesterday. Now they will live into an apartment on the new Institute wing" said the Professor as he rolled into the room.

"I believe I owe you thanks too Professor" declared Jean as she stepped for to hug him.

"That is nothing Jean, you needed it, henceforth you will need more place" he said by laying a fathered hand on the belly of the woman he considerate as his daughter "I am glad that you like it.""

"Like it? I love it?" asked Jean "Professor, I don't believe that I'll ever be able to thank you for everything you've done for us"

Charles smiled at this mark of acknowledgment.

"You don't have to thanks me, seeing you happy is enough for me"

The young woman smiled at him before saying:

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I skipped a meal yesterday and I'm starving" she said before seeing that Scott had just finished preparing her breakfast "You're an angel"

* * *

Another week melted away and the couple was still very happy in their new lodgement. Jean had again rounded up.

This evening, both of them had an important discussion. Comfortably settle against the chest of her husband after a good back massage, their fingers intertwined and they were simply enjoying a quiet moment together.

"Scott?"

"Hum?"

"You know that I'll have to begin doing birthing exercises soon, you know?"

"I know it, and I'll be there" he said softly.

"I risk not having a normal birth" she let him hear "Yesterday evening in the bathtub and during all the week, I realized that the water could relax me and even the baby seemed to be sensible to it. So I thought that it'd be great to do the exercises in the swimming-pool. And, why not prepare an aquatic delivery?"

"Have you talked to Hank about it?"

"No, I wanted to discuss it with you first. I know that it's possible, thousands women have done it. I did some research on the web today. It has a lot of other advantages, it's less traumatising for the child, and makes things easier and less painful for the mother. And knowing that I'm allergic at the principal constituent of the epidural, it's a lot more preferable…"

"You're right, I believe you should do what you think is best" answered Scott.

"So you want us to do exercises into the swimming pool? We could do it in the one outside, the infirmary, or even into the bathtub ?"

"Of course" he said by kissing her on the temple "but you risk another a problem"

"Which one?"

"I doubt that your swimsuit will fit you now"

Jean laughed.

"I'll buy a special maternity suit for my big belly. Then, you'd see a female hippopotamus evolving in the swimming-pool, so…."

"Jean…"

"What?"

"You're not fat, you're pregnant and you're beautiful" said Scott before kissing her "Now, you need to sleep"

Jean didn't need to hear it twice and she quickly fell asleep. Scott kissed her on the forehead and switched off the light.

_

* * *

_

_Scott, Storm, Hank and Logan were gone for a mission, something that hadn't happened for weeks. In her state, Jean hadn't been able to follow them and was waiting their return by busying herself with the writing of a thesis._

_When she heard the X-Jet's motors, she stood up and went to the hangar. The first one who came down was Storm, but she had a distressed look:_

_"What happened?" asked Jean suddenly realizing that she couldn't feel her bond with her husband anymore "Scott!"_

_Ororo prevented her from bursting into the blackbird._

_"Scott!"_

_"Jean, no…There…There has been an accident, he wanted to save people from a crumbling building and…he…he was killed…" stammered Storm._

_"No!"_

_She managed to escape Ororo's grip and enter into the X-Jet despite Hank and Logan's attempts to prevent her from seeing Scott in his state. Now, his body was resting on a medical stretcher, covered with wounds and blood._

_"Scott! No!"_

_She threw herself on him, and cried her heart out_

_"Scott, wake up! I beg of you…You can't leave us!"

* * *

_

Still like it ?

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	19. part 19

Thanks to Summers Groupie, The emo princess and DiazF for their reviews, it means a lot !

Reviews please !

Wen

* * *

"SCOTT!"

She was in their room now, but Scott wasn't there. She felt her heart wringing, but soon heard foot steps frantically coming into the room.

"Jean? "

"Oh my god, Scott!

"Is something wrong with the baby?" he worried as he rejoined her.

She threw herself into his arms bursting with tears.

"Oh thanks god, it was only a nightmare, you're alive, you're alive…"

Understanding that it wasn't about the baby, he hugged her against him as only he could.

"It was only a nightmare sweetheart; it's over, everything's all right…"

"Promise me you'll never leave me"

"I don't intent to go anywhere without you"

"It was so real…you…"

"But it wasn't Jean, I'm here"

Half soaked by the shower from which he had come out of prematurely, he laid on their bed in order to better comfort her. Several objects had fallen in the room. It must been because of Jean's telekinesis, but to Scott, hadn't heard anything except her call.

"Kiss me" she suddenly asked.

He complied and asked after some minutes:

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"If there is a mission today, promise me you won't go"

"I won't leave you sweetheart"

She kept him against her for a long time. Her face was curled on his neck, impregnating herself with his scent before the horror of this nightmare finally began to fade. There weren't any missions today and the week melted away without other nightmares.

Having said that, strange dreams were appearing from time to time…Dreams where she was engulfed in flames without them burning her, dreams where she was hearing a melodious singing like that of a bird…But it was an unknown bird and sometime a voice would speak without understanding the words, telling her dreams of power….Not really disagreeable dreams.

* * *

Scott came down to get his breakfast before his wife.

"Well, Romeo without his Juliet" joked Hank.

"She's trying to find clothes which suit her, which will be hard given that she thinks she looks fat in all of them no matter what I say to her. We'll have to go shopping for maternity clothes soon, but it won't be easy."

"She has to accept the transformations of her body first, even though it's becoming more and more obvious with each passing day" said the Professor.

"Yes, she is still beautiful, but she doesn't want to believe it"

The young woman made her appearance in more or less a good mood, and accepted the breakfast that her husband had prepared for her.

"I think that if I sit down, my clothes will explode" she said directly.

Nobody had the time to answer, because it was Logan's turn to come into the kitchen.

"Shades, ya haven't forgotten the danger room session of this mornin' have ya?"

"No, but I'll be ready in half an hour, as planed" he answered.

Jean had stayed up, an arm sustaining her back and with a croissant the other hand Ororo put down her cup of coffee on the table and declared:

"Well, given that the students will be busy, I'll go shopping with you Jean"

"Huh?" replied Jean, looking surprised "Ororo, I have a thesis to finish"

"It can wait. This can't or else your maternity wardrobe won't be fit to handle the more advanced stages…" she answered before adding "And how do you expect to finish your thesis if you can't even sit down?"

Jean didn't reply.

"So, it's decided! "

* * *

Upon spending an hour in the mall, Jean and Storm were now in a shop for maternity and normal clothes. Both of them where trying on an outfit and went out at the same moment in order to look at themselves in the three face mirror.

"Oh my god, I haven't realized that I look like a hot-air balloon on legs" said Jean, "I can't accuse the mirror of adding on a few pounds since I know I've gained 11 pounds in three weeks. I can't even see my feet anymore!"

* * *

Still like it ?

Let me know, don't leave without reviewing please!

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	20. part 20

Thanks to Summers Groupie, The emo princess DiazF and Danae for their reviews, it means a lot !

**Diaz F:** don't give me ideas…

**The Emo Princess :** yellow with red-hair ? she would look as a street lamp…

Sorry for the delay. It's really by respect for you that I carry on to update cause if I was listening to myself, I wouldn't go on the web at all, I'm really not well morally in these times, but I know you were waiting; So, enjoy, read and review

Wen

* * *

"I'm sorry Jean, but it's not over yet" answered Ororo by turning for looking herself on another angle. 

"Thanks! But I don't know how much more my back can take. And without telekinesis I'd have to contort myself like a pretzel just to tie my shoes. In addition, everything I eat gives me heartburn and I have the impression that someone had parked a semi-trailer on my bladder. And you dare tell me that it'll get worse!"

Ororo restrained herself from laughing and answered:

"Jean, you're a doctor…"

"I know it, and I want this baby, but for the moment it's stronger than me"

/ _Hormones…_/

/ _I heard that!_ /

"Your mood swings are getting more and more unpredictable, you know that?" said Storm as they returned to the dressing rooms to try on another set of clothes.

"I know…Thanks for bearing with me," admitted Jean more calmly as she came out and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Friends are here for that" answered Storm by rejoining her "Listen Jean, if I use my sister's pregnancy as any indication, soon you'll look like a beached whale, you'll waddle like a duck, at the end of the das you'll have feet so swollen that your toes will look like sausage, and I don't even want to being talking about varicose veins, the stretch marks, and…"

"STOP! I get the picture…Reluctantly I might add"

Ororo burst in laughter:

"Don't worry, I don't speak from personal experience and I'm surely exaggerating a little…And don't worry, your troubles will be forgotten the very instant you hold your daughter in your arms"

Jean smiled wildly at this though before coming down on earth:

"But while I'm waiting I look like an airship …"

"But Scott doesn't seem to be shocked…"

"No…" she admitted with a naughty smile "I dunno how he still finds me beautiful in this state"

"But he does, he said it this very morning. And he's right, you're having a baby, you're beautiful, the pregnancy suits you wonderfully" answered Ororo.

"Hum, it seems that your maternal instinct is working you…" said Jean.

"Let my maternal instinct aside" smiled the weather witch "You should take this dress. I think it suits you perfectly"

"I agree" answered the young woman.

They made other purchases such as a maternity swimsuit and the mother-to-be could go with clothes comfortable and still be elegant.

* * *

Scott rejoined her in their apartment around noon while Jean was tidying some books on the book shelves. 

"Wow…" he said upon seeing his wife.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked by turning on herself in order to better show him her crimson tunic ensemble.

"You look splendid" he answered by coming closer to her, laying his hands on her waist "Do you have other things like this to show me?"

"Yes, I've bought what was needed to be dressed until the delivery, and it's true that, in clothes adapted to my seven and a half month of pregnancy, I feel less fat, but…"

She was interrupted by a kiss.

**_Stop saying such absurdities madam Summers_** he sent her **_If you were any more desirable than this moment, I think I'd go crazy_**

_**Oh really?**_

_**You bet**_

_**Well** **I regret to inform you, mister Summers that, past this month, you'll have to refrain your impulses**_ she teased him.

_**I** **guess I'll have to be content with holding, kissing and cuddling you in my arms** _

_**Hmm, compromise accepted** _

"So how was the danger room session?" asked Jean after some minutes passed as she leaned forehead against forehead with Scott.

"Not much to say about it really…No one was really hurt or wounded. So, when will I have the pleasure of seeing the remaining additions to your wardrobe?" he resumed as he lay a loving hand on Jean's belly, caressing the rounded shape.

"You'll see the swimsuit during the afternoon, since we'll have to jump into the water my love. But we'll have to wait until after 6 p.m, otherwise the students will take the swimming-pool by storm"

"Will that leave enough time for just a little nap near of the swimming pool?"

"I'm sure we can arrange it" she smiled.

* * *

A month melted away and now Jean was eight and a half months pregnant. At this stage, she easily got out of breaths and that's not getting into her constant tiredness and heavy legs. Fortunately, she had the swimming-pool sessions to help her relax. There, the water made her forget her heaviness and in the weightlessness it offered, she could move easily, breathe deeper, and swim, which also helped to facilitate her blood-circulation. It was in the lukewarm waters of the pool that she also started the preparation for the delivery with Scott as she had for a month now (even though she should have began on her 6 month of pregnancy, both she and Hank had decided that it would be safer to wait), before the swimming pool was besieged by the students later this July month. It was now one of those simpler moments, between tenderness and relaxation, where she simply enjoyed swimming breast strokes under water, simple floating into her husband arms, with each of their hands on her belly. 

At the last scan, they had seen that their daughter was now positioned head down, showing that she was in good condition for the delivery and no one contra-indication for doing it into the little basin of the infirmary. Since Hank had been informed, he had the time to do the proper research on this procedure.

Scott was the first one to get out of the water and helped Jean to do the same before wrapping her into her bath robe.

"Are you alright?" he asked her after having kissed her.

"A little tired, but I'm fine"

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not really, but I'll probably nibble something this evening"

"Well, why don't we let the others know and we'll head back home, ok?"

Once in their apartment, Jean changed out of her suit, wrapped her soaking hair in a towel, and laid down on the bed and let out a deep sigh.

"Look at these feet…Ororo was right, I don't have toes anymore, I have sausages," joked Jean with bitterness.

Scott rejoined her and heightened her wife's legs with cushions to help with the blood-circulation.

"Does that feel better?"

"Yes, you're an angel, I don't know what I would do without you"

Scott settled near her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Hey look!" she said as a shape was drawing itself the young woman's belly and was creating a bump.

Scott laid his hand on it, the bump went as if to curl up in his palm before disappearing.

"She's making herself comfortable…" smiled Jean.

Scott wrapped his wife into his arms and said:

"You should give birth in six weeks, maybe it's time we think about names, don't you think?"

"I have thought about it, and I found one which I like particularly"

"Me too" admitted Scott

Jean looked up at him. Their bond was now opened and they discovered with surprise that they had found the same name.

_**Now all we have to find out if it suits her**_ said Scott.

**_We only have to ask her…but let us do with a little suspense_**…

* * *

Still like it ? 

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	21. part 21

Thanks to Summers Groupie, Cuz I can, DiazF, Danae and The emo princess for their reviews, it really means a lot !

Oh and I remember you lot that a pregnancy it's 40 weeks so 9 whole months, and not 37 weeks

Like last time, it's really by respect for you that I carry on to update cause if I was listening to myself, I wouldn't go on the web at all, I'm really not well morally in these times.

But Enjoy, read and review

Wen

* * *

Scott raised his eyebrows. Jean took his hand, laid them on her belly and then she pronounced a name:

"Eloise?"

No reaction.

"Obviously, this one doesn't please her" she concluded before pronouncing another one "Rachel?"

A kick answered. Scott was about to exclaim himself, But Jean retained him.

**_Wait, let us see if it wasn't a coincidence_**

The young man let her do, Jean was smiling and that was all he needed.

"Katherine" said Scott by choosing the first name coming to his mind after Jean's one: her mother's one.

No reaction.

"Rachel?"

Another kick.

"Hey, easy sweety" said Jean who had received it from the interior "So, like it you want to be called Rachel?" another kick, softer, echoed, as if she had taken in count Jean's plea.

"I think she'll become as smart as her mother" said Scott, amazed to feel the difference between the two kicks.

"I think the decision has been made" smiled Jean before concentrating again on her daughter "But don't come to tell us in ten years that you don't like your name" she said as she stroked her belly.

The young married couple stayed silent for some minutes before Scott declared:

"Tomorrow, I bring you to the mall in order to choose our little Rachel's room furniture"

"Really?"

"Ummhmm, I've given command of the danger room to Hank for the more advanced students and Ororo and Logan would take care of the ones who want to go to the mall, which will give us all the time we need"

"It'll all be ready soon, seeing all these little furniture into her room" smiled Jean, looking into space.

"That it will…And I can see someone else is excited about it as well" answered Scott as another brief bump was appearing on the surface of Jean's belly

Scott moved and laid some instants his head on her abdomen which was sheltering his daughter. Then he laid a kiss on it and came back near Jean who he kissed in return, with passion, knowing they shouldn't go too far. They finished by falling asleep, recovered by a simple sheet.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, the youngest students which weren't in the danger room didn't miss the opportunity to express themselves upon learning that the couple was going to the mall.

"Can we come along too?" they asked.

"Yeah, we planned that, we'll chaperon ya" answered Logan, grumbling, before raising back his journal.

"Great!"

As soon as everybody was ready, they left with two X-Vans toward the mall. Scott and Jean visited several shops before realizing that it was really the first baby's room, which the young woman had seen months before, that they wanted to buy..

"So, let's review: a bed with its set, a chest with drawers, a closet, a polyvalent changing table, the all into the '_soft nights_' collection," said the salesman.

"That's it" confirmed Scott.

Jean been travelling through the shop and the young man added one more thing:

"If you could put it into a little bag, it would be perfect" he said to the saleswoman who was cashing some decorating accessories that they had bought.

She smiled as her colleague resumed:

"Well, I've checked our planning. We can deliver by this afternoon and you can pay us for the furniture at the reception".

"That's perfect" answered the young man as he gave a check to the saleswoman for which they were taking now.

Scott was agreeably surprised, he knew that those salesmen where acknowledging their mutant identities. Jean had told him as soon as they had come in. But they weren't showing any animosity and weren't asking about them, so at least they wouldn't have to ask money in advance about their mutant discrimination policies.

The young couple went out of the umpteenth shop holding hands and Scott went to sit down on the edge of a decorative fountain and put their bag down at their side before taking his wife on his laps. Today, she had slipped on a comfortable outfit and attached a tissue around her low belly as a sustaining belt, her hair was tied up, she was beautiful, and he couldn't take his glance away from her.

"I've bought a little thing extra behind your back" he said by laying the little bag on the up of her belly.

"What is it?"

"Open it"

She complied and looked inside:

"Oh Scott!" she said by pulling out of it a little pair of baby's bootee, layette and matching bonnet.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! "

She stretched it on her belly.

"Look at it, it's so tiny. It's adorable, thanks!" she answered before kissing him **_I love it…And I love you_**

**_I love you too_** he answered.

After some instants, he broke their kiss and placed another one on her forehead with his arms holding her by her.

"Sarah are you coming?" came an impatient woman's voice, who was with a man who was staring at them.

* * *

Still like it ?

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	22. part 22

Thanks to Summers Groupie, Cuz I can, DiazF, and The emo princess for their reviews, it really means a lot !

Like last time, it's really by respect for you that I carry on to update cause if I was listening to myself, I wouldn't go on the web at all, I'm really not well morally in these times.

But Enjoy, read and review

Wen

* * *

Jean had tensed up and Scott didn't miss it.

"What is it honey?"

_**-I… I think those are my parents near the front shop. Well, if I can name them that…-** s_he answered him through their bond as they were watched by one of the two people standing only a few meters from them.

Scott look into the direction she had indicated to him although his glasses didn't show it.. He couldn't confirmed or invalidate it, for he had never seen them given that they had abandoned Jean at the age of ten years old into a psychiatric hospital from where the Professor had pulled her out of one year later, completely traumatized.

The man turned his glance away from that of the young woman. Jean wasn't sure if it was them. She had only a vague remembrance of them and fifteen years had passed. She had been eight years old when she had fallen into a coma and had barely come out of it two years later. And when her powers had manifested, they had abandoned her in an asylum, believing her to be schizophrenic. Having said that, she had sent them a wedding card anyways, so that they would henceforth know her married name. She then saw both of them turning their head when a group of some of the students arrived, accompanied by an elegant woman with long white hair and a strange man.

"Doctor Summer! Doctor Summers! look at what we've bought!" exclaimed one of the students as he showed them a DVD about the evolution of a baby from its conception to its birth. "Miss Munroe bought it for us"

"Easy Jamie, let Jeannie breath" asked Logan.

The young woman had returned her attention from her 'parents' and her 'sister' who had just rejoined them, in order to focus on her students.

"I've had enough to explain to them about why a baby needed 9 whole months for being born whereas we could feel it move as soon as the fourth month" smiled Storm.

/ _Great! They'll finally leave me alone/_ thought Storm loud enough for Jean to hear.

She briefly laughed and Ororo did the same.

"New baby stuff?" asked Logan by indicating the outfit for new-born still posed on Jean's belly.

She gathered the clothes and stood up, keeping her hand entwined with Scott's as she answered:

"Scott just bought it for me, but the baby's bootee is missing…ah here it is," she said as she showed it by levitating it via by telekinesis after it had fallen on the ground.

For this, she didn't need any concentration and the operation was done so quickly that none passer-by could see anything unless they were staring at the young woman.

"Show it" said Ororo as Jean brought it out for all to see "Oh, it's very cute, you have good tastes Scott" added the weather witch as she smiled at the young man, who had stood up too and had placed himself behind Jean, his arms surrounding her in a protector gesture.

Jean muffles a yawn.

"Tired Redd?" remarked Logan.

"Two hours of shopping with a weight of almost 11 pounds in you're belly, sheltering a baby resting on some awfully painful places, and you'd know for yourself," answered Jean as she smiled at him.

"I don't think I could bear it" he admitted.

The students were occupying themselves and one of them was looking at a little girl eating an ice-cream. This one put out her tongue and he did the same, but his one wasn't of a classical shape, it green and forked like a snake.

"Artie, not here !" ordered Ororo with authority before turning back toward her best friend and her husband "So? did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes, it'll be delivered to the institute this afternoon" said Scott.

A few meters from them, the chief of family didn't have any more doubts, they knew that Jean was working and living in an institute reserved for mutants.

"It's Jean" said the man at his wife and his daughter, as nobody noticed it in the group, but the telepath picked up thoughts without wanting to.

_/…Pregnant of another monster, how revolting!…That's my little sister? I would never have recognized her, or her sexy husband…Will she forget us one day?.../ _troubled by what she heard, Jean lost control of her telepathy and it wasn't long before hundreds of thoughts began assaulting her instantly /…_This store is superb…100 and they call it bargain?...Oh no, the size S doesn't fit me anymore…And if they learned…Look at those two girls…So …And he believes that…No kidding…No…Without that…So…_/

The radio diffusing music into the hall had begun to sizzle, the lights seemed to flicker and Jean had just plastered her hands on her temples.

"Jean?" said Scott growing worried, understanding immediately what was happening.

Although he had never seen such a manifestation, Ororo had reported what transpired some months before. He turned his wife toward him and placed his hands on her face:

"Jean, concentrate, focus on my voice…" -**_focus on my voice Jean, regain the control, you can do it-_**

The sizzling noises were becoming blurred, the lights stabilized, and the music came back. Nobody had made the rapprochement with Jean, except the Institute's group. The young woman raised up her mental shields and let out a long sigh before pulling her hands off her temples and re-opening her eyes.

"Are you alright Jean?" said Scott with great concern, who had henceforth taken her hands into his and was searching her glance.

"Her telepathy has evolved this past year and so has her telekinesis," said Logan by catching the clothes the young woman had let fall on the ground, "We experienced it before when you were supposedly dead."

"Jean?" insisted Scott, worried by the absence of answers from the young woman who needed to gather her mind.

The telepath came out of her trance and returned his glance:

"I'm fine…Thanks. I just have a headache" she answer answered before saying trough their bond -**_that's them, I heard their thoughts before everything went crazy-_**

Scott turned his head toward the three people who hadn't move, subjugated by what had just happened.

The young man tensed himself and took a step forward, wishing to settle old scores:

"No Scott, let them go. It's in the past, I don't considerate them as my family anymore and that since years, they only conceived me…They never loved me" she said to him by catching his glance.

Ororo and Logan were perplexed:

"What's happening?" they asked.

"Nothing, let's go home" said Jean

Scott cast a last glance at the ones who had abandoned his wife fifteen years before, but didn't do anything. He caught the bags and passed his arm around Jean's waist.

_/Forgive you? I could never do that. You can't imagine what happens to a child given lethargic by drugs, thrown into an asylum where most of the nurses are male and… _she sent to her 'parents' by telepathy_, My real family…I have found it at the Xavier's Institute and I'm building one of my own with my husband. I can only hope that you will never ever inflict it to another child because the X-gene can jump a generation…_./She also cast them one last glance before going away with the group, leaving them perplexed

* * *

Still like it ?

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	23. part 23

Thanks to Summers Groupie, Cuz I can andDiazF, for their reviews, it really means a lot !

**Summers Groupie** : let's say green

Like last time, it's really by respect for you that I carry on to update cause if I was listening to myself, I wouldn't go on the web at all, I'm really not well morally in these times.

But Enjoy, read and review

Wen

* * *

Once at the Institute, most of the students went away to their bedrooms.

"Did something happen?" asked the Professor by coming toward them "Cerebro detected a strong reading of activity at the mall"

"I lost control of my telepathy again, but it's over. Everything is fine now," answered Jean by muffling her umpteenth yawn, "I'll lay down on the sofa. My back and my legs are in shreds and that's not taking into account my headache" she added.

"Do you want something to eat or maybe some medicine?" asked Scott as he put down the bags.

"Eventually some biscuit and an _Efferalgan,_ thanks" she answered by slowly laying on one of the sofas.

When he came to bring her favourite biscuits, she had fallen asleep. Scott softly kissed her on the temple and covered her with a blanket which was on a chair.

"She saw her parents" he said once back to the kitchen.

"Her parents? Was there a confrontation?"

"Not really, but they projected some rather unpleasant thoughts and she has lost control, that's all" answered the young man.

"Do you think it'll effect her?" asked Storm.

"No, I don't think so. She was just surprised to see them after all this time, but for her, everything is clear now…They gave birth to her, but they aren't her parents" answered Scott.

.The Professor stayed pensive.

"Her powers are evolving in a strange way. She doesn't need to concentrate anymore, she can hold her telekinesis a long time without fatigue, she has begun to rival my telepathy, and there are other things…"

"Like what?" asked Ororo.

"These interferences with the waves that you reported to me, the recurrent dreams which Jean spoke about to me…She is a mutant with a really strong potential. It is possible that it is all coming from her pregnancy, technically she actually harbours a double X-gene."

"But there were other things that happened even when she wasn't pregnant, something in her eyes"

"What are you talking about?" asked Scott.

"When you were presumed dead and after she had just made her miscarriage, she developed a really violent temper. She had destroyed the training room and her glance had briefly changed, it was like…"

"….like flames" said Storm.

"Yeah, I was thinkin' it was only my imagination, but apparently not" answered Logan.

The Professor resumed:

"I will apply mental shields on her mind and keep training her as needed. She is tired and the last thing she needs it is to fear losing control. For the time being, we'll just have to wait and see"

"Yes, the most important matter now is her pregnancy. She has to stay serene and carry it to term," approved Hank, "If you apply mental shields in her mind and as long as the meeting with her parents don't perturb her, it should be fine"

"I hope so…" said Scott hopefully.

* * *

Concerning Jean's parents, Scott was right. She didn't speak of her parents again, in fact she didn't even think about it. When she woke up, her headache had gone away, she ate a little and helped with the arrival of the furniture in kit form. Scott paid the price plus a tip and he, Hank, and Logan brought it all up to their apartment

The young couple insisted on assembling all the furniture by themselves. Jean didn't need to stand up for helping her husband. She was now sitting in a rocking-chair that they had bought some time before. For the most part, she was giving the tools to Scott or lifting a side of the furniture by telekinesis.

"So it's true that your powers have grown in the last year and a half, it's strange"

"Hum" mumbled Jean by swallowing a bit of snack "They are evolving by moments, but I control them most of the time and the Professor helps me with that"

"Did he talk to you about placing mental shields into your mind, even if it was just until the end of your pregnancy?"

"Yes he said he'll do it tomorrow"

"Screwdriver" asked Scott

Jean lifted it toward him by sustaining the other side of the baby bed with her telekinesis.

"This has its advantages" he admitted "But I don't want you to tire yourself. We still have a month and a half to assemble the furniture"

"It's not tiring me, don't worry babe"

* * *

"Hurry up, we have only one hour left to prepare for everything!" said Ororo toward the students.

Scott and Jean had gone outside for the half an hour walk that the young woman took every day. As the couple stopped at their place during the same lapse of time before coming back, everyone knew how much time was remaining and struggled to work fast.

Today was Jean's birthday **_(I know, I haven't done it into the other fic, but we cannot think to everything lol)_**. She was turning 26 years old. She was at her 38th week of pregnancy, that is to say at two weeks from the term. Her displacements were hanging heavy on her and she was suffering from insomnia for quite a while now, as it had happened to her by periods like when the foetus wasn't rocked by her mother's move, when she started to pedal when Jean was sleeping, and even if she was only slumbering it was inexorably waking her up.

This morning, Scott had woken her with a long kiss and had offered her flowers and a superb bracelet. At breakfast, happy birthday had been wished and the day calmly melted away for the most part. She was still kept in the dark about the surprise by her husband that her friends and her students had prepared for her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEAN!" echoed a chorus of voices when they entered into the hall, decorated with balloons and a banderol.

"Oh my god" said Jean as her best friend came up to hug her "I'm telepathic and I hadn't noticed anything!"

"that was the goal Jeannie" answered Hank

"You were lucky. If the baby wasn't preventing me from sleeping better, I'd have been more aware" she smiled

The Professor rolled toward them. Fortunately, his conference was planned for the day after this one, otherwise he and Logan wouldn't have been here. They were scheduled to leave around 9 p.m. so that they would arrive at the hotel by evening so that they were where they needed to be by 7 a.m.

"We told ourselves that this birthday would be especially significant, this being the year of your wedding and of the future birth of your child" he said.

"So, for the presents, ya'll excuse us for havin' to take it easy" grumbled as he took his turn to hug the young woman that he considered as his daughter.

* * *

Still like it ?

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	24. part 24

Thanks to Summers Groupie, danae, The emo princess and DiazF, for their reviews, it really means a lot !

Like last time, it's really by respect for you that I carry on to update cause if I was listening to myself, I wouldn't go on the web at all, I'm really not well morally in these times.

But Enjoy, read and review

Wen

* * *

Scott led her wife toward an armchair.

"Sit down"

"Wait, you knew about this?" she asked.

"Yes" he admitted with a smile before briefly kissing her.

"That's the second time"

"I know, but it always makes for a better surprise and that's not easy with a telepath" he answered

The other rejoined her by by bringing in her present. Jean laughed as Kurt spoke to his friends and to his professors:

"I told you we should have left it in the box. No need to be a telepath to know what it is. It wasn't even worth wrapping"

"This is from all of us" said the Professor

Jean unpacked the pushchair.

"Thanks you all! It's superb and it really seems comfortable"

"This is a polyvalent one," said Ororo, "It's not heavy, can be used in several positions: landau, buggy etc and can also be changed into a rocker, a mose basket, and it's compatible with SafetyBase for the car. I'll show you all the features"

"Well, that's even better" she smiled.

Other presents followed: soft toys, new-born and first months clothes, a birth book, a baby changing bag a musical box, and others gifts from Scott which included a superb mobile to fix their baby's bed, a romper, and a baby-monitor.

The party was followed by a dinner and the students let themselves unwind as they listened to music, but they were careful not to have it too loud because the baby had shown Jean, by moving, that loud sounds were bothering her

* * *

The couple left relatively soon into the evening, for Jean was exhausted. They put the presents in the landau, thanked everybody once more, and went to the elevator

"If we wanted to do a census of the Institut's members, we would only have to pick up the fingerprints on my belly" joked Jean as they were arriving to the first floor.

Scott smiled and she added:

"Ca, you imagine that, in two weeks, a little girl will be sleeping into this same landau?"

"Yes, I try, but I think it'll be even more wonderful than anything I can imagine"

Scott rolled the pushchair out of the elevator while keeping an arm around Jean's waist, who had laid her head against his shoulder as they entered their apartment

"You should go to bed. I don't think you'll have trouble falling asleep tonight. We'll just have to wait and assemble the stuff tomorrow"

"Hum…" made Jean by getting out of her somnolence "You're right, I'm gonna change and go to bed.

When the young man rejoined her, she was already in a deep sleep, laid on her side with one bended leg pulled against her belly, the only position which was comfortable for her.

* * *

At 11 p.m., Jean was suddenly pulled out of her sleep. She pressed a hand on her belly and looked around her. Everything was calm and she heard Scott's regular breath. The place was bathed by the light of the full moon. Damned, she had finally managed to get some sleep whereas for several days, between the tights cramps, accompanied by pains which were spreading themselves from the low abdomen to the kidneys and the diffused and persistent pain back, the awakenings had become usual. She turned herself for resting on her back and closed her eyes in order try and fall asleep again.

Whereas twenty minutes later, she was about to fall back asleep, she felt a little contraction on her low belly, but given it had been happening often these last few days, she didn't think too much of it and closed again her eyes. When another contraction came back after the same lapse of time, she asked questions to herself, but she didn't wake Scott up, telling herself that it could very well be a false-labour.

Having said that, during the following hour, the contractions became closer and more regular…

"Scott" said Jean by laying a hand on his arm, slightly shocking him.

"Hum…Jean?" answered a sleeping voice before gathering his mind and turning toward her. Something was wrong, he felt it immediately "The baby?"

"I'm having contractions…For the past 2 hours, one each every ten minutes for half an hour," she said.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" he asked by switching on the light.

"It could be a false labour, but here the contractions are getting closer and becoming painful" answered Jean, her hand on her belly.

"I'll warn Hank, don't move"

"Oh, I won't go that far…" she said as her husband was eclipsing in boxers.

Taken by a need to go to the toilets, she stood up nevertheless for going to the bathroom. Two minutes later, she was returning into the room when:

"Oh my god…"

* * *

One floor below, Hank was preparing himself for the delivery. Scott had told him everything he knew. . It was the full moon and Beast wasn't ignoring that it had a lot of repercussions on the pregnancies, but the labour could very well stop by itself.

They were getting out of the room; when Scott received a message and grew pale:

"What? What did she say?" asked Hank.

* * *

Still like it ?

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	25. part 25

That's strange I had so much review this time…lol

I was surprised for not getting reviews since 2 days, but I've seen that my updates haven't been published and after it wasn't working, so sorry for the delay it wasn't my fault

Thanks to Summers Groupie, danae, The emo princess, Sarah, Vanillastrawberry, Cuz I can, DiazF, and Rogue for their reviews, it really means a lot !

**The Emo Princess**: LOL, it was a really funny review

**Sarah **: sure I can, look, it's making you reviewing lol

**Cuz**** I Can :** lol

**Diaz F :** and the winner is Diaz F !

Enjoy, read and review

I warn you, for the biological thing, the accouchement is realistic, so maybe a little graphical

Wen

* * *

"Her waters broke…" 

"Well, change of plans. This time, it's a good one. The infirmary basin isn't filled up because we thought we had two weeks left," said Beast before seeing that the future dad was anxious, "Don't worry Scott, a lot of babies are born at 38 weeks. There isn't any problem. I'll go down, fill the pool and prepare for everything. Just bring down Jean, ok?"

Scott nodded.

"And relax yourself, everything will be alright"

* * *

Jean was now sitting anxiously on the floor. Another contraction had just passed and although she was a doctor, she was feeling very worried. She wasn't at ease and welcomed with relief Scott's return.

" Jean!"

"Into the bathroom!" she answered.

"Hank went to prepare the med-bay, we have to go down…"

Scott looked her in the eyes and took her hands. She was afraid, he felt it.

"It'll be alright Jean, I won't leave your side one second, everything will be alright"

"I…I'm not ready…"

" Yes you are, don't worry"

She nodded and he pulled her up on her legs. He wrapped her into a bathrobe and they slowly left the room. She walked with difficulties, but didn't complain. Having said that, they didn't go more than 10 meters before a contraction more intense than the others assaulted the young woman. Scott felt his wife's body tensing up, but nothing through their bond, Jean had blocked it, for she didn't want him to suffer too.

"My waters has broken, now it'll really begin" explicated Jean when it was passed.

* * *

Hank was interiorly calculating the time the pool would take to be filled up, when the couple arrived.

"It'll be 45 minutes, minimum" he said by indicating the basin.

"Sorry for not giving you a little more notice" sarcastically answered Jean.

Scott helped her to climb on the examination table so that Hank could do an ultrasound on her, make sure that the baby was okay, and measure the dilation of cervix. He was interrupted by two contractions which were becoming increasingly painful for the young woman.

"Let's go, announce the verdict!" exclaimed Jean.

Beast made a grimace and answered:

"Three centimetres…."

Jean pulled back her head and sighed.

"What?" asked Scott, he had read a lot of things about the delivery, but here he was unable to think.

"The dilatation has to be of 10 cm to allow the baby's delivery, and that won't be for hours," answered Hank before saying to Jean, "She's doing well for herself and as soon as the pool is filled with 70 centimetres of water at the proper temperature, you will be able to enter it"

Jean nodded. Hank surrounded her belly with a belt equipped with waterproofs captors which would allow him to watch for Jean's and the foetus's vital functions by heart-monitor. Then, he returned to the pool.

* * *

During the first fifteen minutes, the young couple had walked a little in the room in order to aid the dilatation, but it wasn't long before Jean couldn't take another step. During the three other which followed, violent, regular, and closed contractions obliged Jean to clench her teeth and shut her eyes to help cope with it. Scott was feeling powerless in front of his wife's suffering, but was doing his best to help relax and breathe deeply. He knew some women pushed back or even insulated their husbands during the accouchement, but Jean seemed to be sensible to his presence and to his attentions. 

Hank then sounded her again.

"Five centimetres" he announced "The pool is ready"

"Oh thanks god…" she said after another contraction.

The young woman was sweating and was tiring, but it was nothing abnormal for a delivery and normal overall for the first one. Scott took her into his arms and carried her to the pool. Hank sustained Jean as the young man entered the water and took his wife into his arms and let her settle as she wanted.

The anaesthetic effect of the water at 98.6 degree Fahrenheit immediately relaxed Jean in addition to Scott's massages. But it only lasted a short time as another contraction assaulted her again. She clenched Scott's hand and breathed slowly until it passed. The hot water was pushing her to sleep. In fact, she fell asleep twice between two contractions, laying her head on Scott's chest, her breathing becoming more difficult. During these moments, the young man assured Hank that everything was alright, and softly caressed his wife's abdomen as if to reassure his daughter who surely did not understand what was happening.

Little by little, the contractions became extremely painful and Jean couldn't imagine what it would be like out of the water. Now, spaced by one minute, sleep was out of the question.

"Can someone tell me…why I'm allergic…to the epidural?...it could have been orange juice…but no, there had to be the epidural …oh no…" she interrupted herself in front of another contraction.

They were tearing her abdomen in a searing way, forcing her to breath in gasps. The young man could feel their intensity thanks to his hands laid on her belly or by the curves of the heart-monitor.

* * *

The labour had begun six hours before and the intensity of the contractions were getting harder while Jean was growing more exhausted, despite already being fatigued from her lack of sleep. Between each contraction, Scott massaged her neck, her shoulders, her back, her thighs, her feet, and her hands which helped to relax her. Her cervix was henceforth almost completely effaced and she knew that it wouldn't be long once the expulsion began, but seconds seemed like hours when the contractions were inflaming her low belly. She was screaming, yelling, crying, wailing, begging for it to stop, but that wasn't possible.

Fortunately for them and thanks to the Professor's mental shields, she managed to stay in control of her powers, her worst fear being to endanger the ones she loved. Two objects had flung themselves into walls during particular painful contractions, but there wasn't any other incident of this order and the place as the two persons presents were protected or trained so that the weakened telepath wouldn't be assaulted by thoughts.

She was loosing her defences, panting, was even trembling sometimes, or had her breath taken away. Scott was hurt for her, but Hank had reassured him by telling him that it was an obliged passage and that, medically speaking, everything was alright.

Jean changed position for the umpteenth time as Scott murmured her reassuring words and refreshed her face. Hank was closely watching the mother as the child, thanks to the waterproof heart monitor that he had placed around her abdomen. There wasn't any foetal suffering and they had to let nature take it's course. Nevertheless, if nothing happened soon, he would have to make the decision to do a caesarean.

Finally the cervix completely effaced and the baby could engage itself, but the contractions only became more violent, long, and painful. Jean had to concentrate. She was suffering, but she had to deal with it.

"I'm so tired…" panted the young woman between two contractions.

* * *

Still like it ? 

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	26. part 26

Thanks to Rogue, Summers Groupie, danae, The emo princess and DiazF, for their reviews, it really means a lot !

Enjoy, read and review

I warn you, for the biological thing, the accouchement is realistic, so maybe a little graphical

Wen

* * *

"It's almost done sweetheart" said Scott.

"Your daughter is nearly ready now Jeannie. As soon as you feel the need to push, I want you to hold your breath and to push down."

"I can't …" she answered, but Scott quickly contradicted her.

"Jean, I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will, I know you can do it Jean, the hardest part is over now…Just push"

In any way, medical demand or not, the next contraction naturally gave her the need to push and she leaned against Scott, almost crushing his hand during the minute which lasted the stretch. Once this one passed, she laid back against her husband short of breath which she managed to regain with his help, which offered a moment of relaxation before the next contraction.

"All right Jean, it's almost done. Her head is out, only one or two more pushes and it'll be over," encouraged Hank.

It was 6.03 a.m. when the baby came out of her mother's belly. Contrarily to a classical delivery, this stage wasn't brutal. The little girl was coming out of one liquid and going into another one at the same temperature…No terrible weightlessness, no sudden cold, only softness. Two hands caught her delicately and she was softly brought back to the surface as the air went to caress her skin for the first time while the remaining of her body was still bathing into the water.

"You did it Jean" said Scott by kissing her on the temple, feeling their wide open bond, overwhelming him with emotions.

The baby didn't yell, but only pushed a little grumble of satisfaction once she laid nude against her mother's skin and when she took her first breath of air. It wasn't the same for her parents, who were crying of joy. As soon as the first seconds passed, the minuscule hands of their daughter clasped the young father's heart and didn't released it. The love he felt for his own flesh and blood was total and unconditional at such a point that he forgot all the apprehensions he could have had about his paternity.

"Welcome Rachel…oh god she's so beautiful…so tiny…"stammered the young woman before kissing her daughter.

"She's as wonderful as you" he said in a voice thick with emotion as he softly ran his hand over the little downy red-head

Jean had forgotten her exhaustion and the suffering she had endured. She just laid against her body this pink skin, soft, warm little being. There wasn't feeling more intense, more staggering than this wave of love which had overwhelmed her when she had taken her new-born into her arms.

Hank let the couple have a few minutes of intimacy, not rushing anything. Both of them were enlaced in the water. Even though they were still recovering from the delivery, they had their glances fixed on their little daughter, feeling water on her body and their fingers on her skin. The Baby was acknowledging their voices…She was acknowledging her mother's scent. The little girl sank her glance into her mother's with such intensity that she seemed to be sounding her soul. Scott was taking in the sight of the both of them…His wife and his daughter…And he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the emotion of such strength that he was almost suffocating. He knew that this moment would stay forever engraved into his memory.

* * *

Five minutes later, Hank went to cut the umbilical cord and purposed that Scott be the one to do it.

"They won't feel anything, I assure you" he said.

The young man caught the scissors and cut between the two ligatures.

"I'll have to take her from you for some minutes in order to clean her, weigh her, measure her, and make sure she passes a few exams," said Beast by delicately taking the child in his arms, "Here, come see Uncle McCoy…by the way, what's her name?"

"Rachel" answered the two mutants in the same voice, without detaching their glance to their daughter who had begun to cry.

"I'll bring back Rachel in a few minutes. Scott, I'll let you help Jean get out of the pool, take a quick shower, and settle her on the examination table until the last stage of labour passes"

The young man nodded, but the needed two long minutes for complying between the emotion and the long kiss they shared.

* * *

Hank came back almost at the same moment where Jean, wrapped into the bathrobe she had arrived in, was settled on the table by Scott.

He went to lay again the new-born on the young woman's breast. The little girl, who was still crying for having been parted from the soft warmth of her mother, shut up almost immediately

"Everything alright? Is she okay? Nothing went wrong?" asked Jean.

"No, it's a beautiful baby in perfect state. She measures 1.7 feet and weighs 7.2 pounds. All my congratulations to the both of you and particularly to you Jean. Theoretically speaking, I don't know a harder fight than giving birth to a child," said Hank with a smile, before putting her on a drip.

There wasn't any way safer for warming and comforting a new-born, than keeping it close to the skin on skin warmth of their parents. Scott and Jean stayed silent for a long time, the air between them was vibrating of emotions too strong to be formulated in another way other than through their bond. They shared a deep kiss, but after a few minutes, Rachel began to wriggle letting out little whimpers. Quickly, the little baby naturally found her mother's breast and began to suck it arduously.

The emotion this produced in Jean didn't have words to describe. She and Scott had conceived this baby, she had carried her for 9 months, had given birth to her, and now she was breastfeeding her. This wasn't disagreeable or painful as a lot of people thought. No…She was feeling whole, exhausted, but whole. Moreover, the fact that Rachel had begun to suck, accelerated the effects of the delivery processes. Ten minutes later, Jean had others contractions, but not painful previous ones. Five more minutes and the delivery was really finished.

Beast took the young-woman blood-pressure and measured the blood-loss. Then, Jean managed to slip into a clean gown and settle on a convalescence bed. Hank moved her into another room so she would be more comfortable while Scott took his half sleeping daughter in his arms. Despite what he read, he was afraid of doing something wrong. She seemed so fragile and he desperately didn't want to hurt her, but his daughter didn't cry, she was satisfied and acknowledged her father's voice. Hank invited him to put on her first diaper from a bag that had been in the infirmary since the beginning of the month.

When he came back, the baby was almost changed.

"Hey, you're managing things quite well" said Beast.

"Well…I studied" answered Scott, smiling.

Rachel went out of her lethargy, for she was still on her back and Scott was closing the last side. She was on the verge of crying again, but she was calmed upon hearing her father's voice.

"Shhhh, you'll be near mommy again soon, princess," he said softly to her before taking her back against him, kissing her on her forehead and going to lay her down on Jean's breast as she slept soundly, "Are you alright sweetheart?" asked Scott by placing a hand on his wife's face.

"I'm cold…" she said.

"That the aftershock of the delivery" answered Hank before going to fetch a blanket to help warm her up and gave it to Scott who covered the two most important women of his life.

"That's better?"

Jean nodded as she was about to fall asleep again. Scott bent down and laid a kiss on her lips:

**_I love you and I'm proud of you. Rachel is wonderful…she has your eye. Thank you my love for having given her to me, it's…it's one of the best days of my life_ **he sent her through their bond.

_**For me too…I love you**_ she answered before really falling asleep, her arms, surrounding her daughter.

She didn't even feel Hank sounding her again one hour later no more than she noticed Scott's momentary absence for changing himself into dry clothes and going to fetch the first layette for Jean.

* * *

It was 8.10 a.m. when Hank went to the kitchen for taking a cup of coffee. Ororo was already up and made a remark about his look:

"Oh my Hank, you know it's normal to sleep during the night don't you? I thought I was the only one to have sleeping problems during full moons"

Hank smiled and went to pour himself a coffee.

"What?"

"Have you heard about the superstitions about the effects of the full-moon on another kind of people…?"

* * *

Still like it ?

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	27. part 27

Thanks to Rogue, Summers Groupie, dani, danae, DiazF, cuz I can, and Ingrid for their reviews, it really means a lot !

**Rogue14: **You're right, I should have take 40 week for posting this fic, it would have been more realistic lol

**cuzIcan** usually, water's birth aren't so painful, but I wanted to make it last an dit was the frist one for Jean so it's longer.

Enjoy, read and review

Wen

* * *

Ororo stayed perplexed and answered:

"Pregnant women?...Jean! "

"Yes Jean, she gave birth to a superb little girl at 6.am this morning »

"You're kidding?"

"Her name is Rachel. Go see for yourself," purposed Beast, "Convalescence room number 2, but take it easy, they are still recovering"

The weather witch went to the sub-basement. Hank settle to drink his cup on coffee and spoke to Piotr, a young mutant who had arrived some weeks before, but who had proven himself responsible and who had arrived in the room at the end of the discussion:

"Could you tell to the students that all the sessions are annulled and watching them with Bobby and Rogue? I'll be back under after my break"

"Da, no problem. Is Doctor Summers okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine, but I don't want to see anybody in the sub-basements, make that clear to them. They'll get to see the baby in a day or two."

* * *

When Storm went in, there was soft-lightning and Scott was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs stretched out with one arm surrounding his wife. Ororo couldn't say if he was sleeping or not. She was about to exit the room went Cyclops turned his head toward her and put a finger in front of his lips. He slowly stood up, careful not to wake them and rejoined her by smiling wildly.

"Hank has just told me, congratulation, new daddy" said Storm by hugging him.

"Go and see the little marvel before introducing yourself," he answered, "They've been sleeping for hours"

Storm approached and finished to see the little red-head resting against her best friend's upon breast.

"Oh, she's magnificent" she said in a low voice "How did it go?"

"Jean woke me around one a.m. She was having contractions since 11 p.m. and her water broke as I went to fetch Hank," answered Scott, "I won't tell you she didn't suffer, it was terrible not being able to alleviate her pain"

"Yeah, and without epidural, I dare not imagine it" said Ororo.

Little Rachel started to move and Scott pulled the blanket down a little as he took her into his arms.

"Hey princess, you don't want to wake mommy, do you?" he told her softly by putting her against him, well sustaining her head.

The baby had opened her eyes and glanced toward the voice she knew and which was soothing her. Scott's look was touching and full of amazement, adoration and a strange light of possession.

"If I trust what I smell, I think she needs to be changed" declared the young man.

Not having the room to do it here, they went to the infirmary and fell upon Hank who was going there too.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, she only needs to be changed"

"Perfect, she'll give me an excellent indication of her well-being" he said "She had drunk the colostrums which makes her immune against a lot of things and has activated her intestinal transit"

"Jean breastfeeds her?" asked Ororo.

"Yes, she wanted it since the beginning, with all the advantages there are for the baby, but in all ways, it's a little Rachel who made the first move" answered Scott by laying his daughter on a free mattress on which Beast had put a towel.

Scott changed her and dressed her with the layette which perfectly suited her. Then, they came back into the room and he put down the new-born on her back, into the mose basket, already asleep.

Jean then started to wake up:

"Hey, how are you feeling sweetheart?" asked Scott as he sat up next to her and took her hand.

"Tired, I have a migraine from my powers, and everywhere is painful, but it's all right," she answered still half asleep, before noticing her best friend, "Hi Ororo"

"So like that you give birth into the middle of the night… The same night of your birthday?"

Jean smiled:

"I believe that Rachel wanted to mark this day as well"

She laid a glance on her daughter, who was in a deep sleep once again, moving her little limbs to and fro, her hands placed near her head. Jean was tired, but bore an expression of overwhelming love, pride, and softness.

"You chose it well, her layette suits her perfectly," said Jean to her husband as she slightly squeezed his hand into hers.

Hank came into the room.

"So Jean, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Not too bad. As I've told Scott…I'm tired, the strain on my powers has given me a headache, and all my muscles are hurting me. Other than that I'm okay."

Beast passed a light in front of her eyes.

"No stomach pains? "

"No Hank, everything's all right"

"Perfect" he smiled before giving her a glass "Here, drink this for your headache. It doesn't have any chemicals that will interfere with the breastfeeding and it'll alleviate the pain"

"Thanks" she answered.

Hank resumed:

"I'm also examining the DNA from Rachel's blood sample. It'll be finished in 2 or 3 hours"

"What about the Professor and Logan? Have you informed them Scott?" asked Jean.

* * *

Still like it ?

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	28. part 28

Thanks to Summers Groupie, Rogue, DiazF for their reviews, it really means a lot !

**Rogue :** lol that's the time for a pregnancy lol

Enjoy, read and review

Wen

* * *

"Oh no, it must have slipped my mind"

"You should do it. You should do it. Logan will be mad at us for 2 weeks if we don't call him"

"Yes I'll call them" he said before kissing his wife "I'll be back in 10 minutes"

He left with Hank as Ororo stayed in the moment of ecstasy in front of her as she looked upon the sight of her best friend and her baby.

"You're awfully quiet" remarked Jean.

"I don't know what more to say. You seem so happy and your baby is just breathtaking…She's so beautiful. Have you seen her little mouth? And her tiny hands? She's marvellous Jean!"

"Thanks. It's so unbelievable…" breathed the telepath, as she glanced down at her daughter before looking back at Ororo, "Storm, you know that I've always considered you as a sister, as my big sister in someways"

She nodded.

"So, I guess that would make you Rachel's aunt"

"I'd be honoured to have such a beautiful little girl as my niece" she answered.

"That's good because it's not negotiable" smiled Jean.

Ororo laughed.

"I can't believe that you're a mother now"

"I think that I have yet to totally realize it myself…Yet, I felt her coming…" joked the young woman. "She's here now"

* * *

The Professor was just finishing his conference, when Logan rejoined him:

"Charles, Slim's contactin' us on the jet"

"Is there a problem?" asked the powerful telepath by entering into the blackbird.

"I don't know. He didn't want to say anything. He said he wanted you to be here too"

The Professor switched on the loud-speaker.

"Scott? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"_On the contrary Professor, I wanted to have both of you on line to announce to you that…I'm a father_" he said in an enjoyed voice.

"Really? Jeannie had the baby? is she all right ?" asked Logan.

"_Yes, she's fine…tired but happy, and so am I,_" answered Scott, "_Rachel Summers was born this morning at 6.03 a.m. She weights 7.2 pounds and measures 1.7 feet_"

"Rachel? Yes, it's a fine name"

"Congratulations Scott" said the Professor "It must have been a long night I guess"

"_Yes it has. The labour began at 11 p.m. and nothing was ready_" replied Scott.

"And what about you Shades? how are ya feelin'?" asked Logan

"_Proud_…" answered the young man "_You should see her, she's so beautiful…As beautiful as her mother_"

"Don't worry…We intend to see her," replied Wolverine"We're takin' off right now! We'll be there in 2 hours!"

* * *

Jean and Scott were enlaced with each other, the young woman was slumbering against his arm. He was looking back at his wife and his daughter, who was sleeping soundly against both of them, one of her little hand clasping her mother's finger. Ororo had left after having brought to them something to eat one hour before

When Professor Xavier and Logan entered, they took a moment before entering, not wanting to bother them. But Jean wasn't really sleeping, she had breastfed her daughter some minutes before and felt their presence.

"Come in…" she invited them in a low voice "Come and see her"

The came closer as of the young couple settled themselves on the bed. Jean, wrapped in her husband's arms, had taken back her daughter into hers.

"It was quite a shock when Slim has called us" said Logan by coming closer for seeing better the baby. "Congratulations".

"Thanks" answered Jean.

"I don't think anybody was ready" added Scott before looking at his daughter "Except her, she made her decision"

"She's beautiful…" said Charles Xavier when he saw her with tears in his eyes

He and Logan kissed Jean on the cheek and shook Scott's hand. Fot several minutes, Charles stared at the little being, before looking up to the young mother:

"Did you have any problems with your powers during the delivery?"

"Yes, a little. My telekinesis was a little out of control at times and I was afraid of hurting someone unwillingly…"

"If only I had been here, I would have raised other shields into your mind to help calm them" said Charles.

"You couldn't have known. And moreover, I was able to raise mental shields myself so that, Scott didn't have to suffer through our bond and Hank took care to lock all object which could have become dangerous. So I managed to focus my telepathy overall. I didn't want to lose control of it…above all I didn't want to hurt my daughter or project her images unwillingly. I admit that it was mainly contributed to my exhaustion, and I have had a psychic migraine today, but it's not serious. It was worth it in the end" she finished by laying her glance on her baby.

Ororo came back into the room which a hand of twines linked to balloons blow up with helium.

"It's for welcoming the birth of the little Rachel!" she said by releasing them into the room, watching them disperse "Fortunately the students have some Polaroid pictures of the baby, because without it they would have organized raids to come down here. That makes this a pretty eventful year"

"That's for sure" admit Logan

"By the way, what are we going to do for a grand-father?" asked him the weather witch.

"Grand-father?"

* * *

Still like it ?

Let me know !

The more I get reviews, the sooner I update !


	29. the end

Thanks to Summers Groupie, Rogue, DiazF and Danae for their reviews, it really means a lot !

**Summers groupie :** I didn't think I would trouble you at this point lol

**Diaz F:** sorry, they won't

**Danae :** I've never watched the incredible

Enjoy, read and review

Wen

* * *

"Grand-father?"

"Well, we've always considerate you and the Professor as our parents" approved Scott.

"Ok, this was comfortable until you all started callin' me a grand-father …" declared Wolverine before changing his tone, "Charles and I have may be around the same age despite the appearances, who knows? But it'll perturb the baby to have two grand-fathers with one of them who pretty much can't grow old"

"Good point" admitted Jean, before sharing a glance with Scott "Well, I guess you'll have to settle with being Uncle Logan instead"

"That's better, overall for such a tranquil little girl"

"The new-borns sleep 22 hours at a time, Logan," answered the Professor as he smiled at the little newborn. _Can I call her my grand-daughter?_ he asked the two parents by telepathy whose immediately answered without hesitation that it was okay, "I think my grand-daughter will soon make her voice heard when she wakes up and sees her new family. And for that…I can't tell you how proud I am to be the surrogate grand-father of your daughter, my children."

Hank made his appearance in the room with papers into his hands.

"Oh, you're back. Have you seen the little marvel? She will be coddled by the whole Institute at this rate" he said.

"So? Did you get the results?" asked Jean.

"What results?" demanded Wolverine

"The DNA tests, Logan. Rachel is the first child fathered by two Alpha classed mutants, so that makes her quite unique," doctor McCoy answered him before carrying on, "I'm happy to say that I've confirmed that she's in perfect health and, of course, that she's also carrying the X-Gene, but I've never seen such a case"

"Carry on please" said Jean "I'm not in the right state to interpret it myself"

"It's inactive, but not in the same way as it is for all the other mutant DNA I have studied"

"Does this mean that her powers will appear sooner?" asked Scott.

"Yes, I think so, but as for **_when_** and **_how_**…I can't tell you just yet. She may very well develop a mutation quite different from yours"

The baby moved in her sleep and reaffirmed her clasp on her mother's finger. Jean kissed her forehead in response and slightly stroked the back of her tiny hand with her thumb.

"I don't think that her powers will appear before age two. Her body will focus on other things for her development before that happens. After that, we'll just have to wait and see. She's in the best place of the world for finding all the help she needs after all."

"And I'm sure that both of you will make excellent parents" said the Professor.

* * *

Two days later, the little family had returned to their home. It was late, the sun had set two hours ago, but they weren't yet sleeping. Laid on the side, Jean was feeding her daughter and Scott was softy caressing the cheek of the little baby, the fingers of his free hand intertwined with that his wife's. 

"Look at her, it seems that she hasn't eaten in hours" he said.

"Yes, but she'll fall asleep at some point only to restart her sucking ten minutes later as if nothing had happened" she smiled.

Scott smiled and kissed Jean on the temple, impregnating himself of the sight he had in front of him. Despite his shades, he knew that his two women were truly marvellous, for he could see his daughter trough Jean's eyes in all her beauty thanks to their bond.

The camera had gotten a lot of use today. Rachel had been introduced to the students and was considerate as the little mascot of the Institute.

He didn't know what was in store for them for their future, but for the moment he felt truly complete. He was married to the woman of his dreams, his soul-mate, and was henceforth the father of a little princess. At this second, he couldn't be happier.

As Jean nearly finished the feeding, she was close to falling asleep. The baby had been sleeping for a few minutes already with her mouth still against her mother's breast. Scott softly disengaged himself for going to take his daughter into his arms and laying her into her bed.

"Good night princess" he breathed to her before switching on the baby monitor and leaving the room for rejoining Jean into their own bed.

"Thanks" she said, half sleeping.

"You're welcomed sweetheart. It's the least I can do," he answered, knowing that, contrarily to bottle feeding, he wouldn't be able to take over, only bring Rachel to Jean so she didn't tire herself too much.

The young woman curled against him in a way they hadn't been able to for some months.

**_I love you_** she sent trough their bond, too tired to speak.

_**I love you too**_ he answered before briefly kissing her.

She fell asleep and it wasn't long before he joined her in her dreams.

That's all!


End file.
